Seulement le Bien
by NameIs
Summary: Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cancer, ou la mort. Peut-être que les mutants SONT le cancer. Une erreur. Peut-être. Mais le cancer ne ronge pas toujours son hôte. Une histoire où l'amour triomphe de tout, même si en apparence, ce n'est pas le cas. ROMY. Happy End.
1. Prologue

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Prologue

Il y a plusieurs choses qui sont vrai sur les humains. Ils respirent, dorment, mangent, boivent, pleurent, meurent. En fait, si vous regardez bien, c'est ce que tous humain fait.

Il serait ridicule de penser qu'un mutant serait différent.

Les mutants peuvent aimer tout comme les humains.

Les mutants peuvent tomber malade tout comme les humains.

Les mutants peuvent mourir, tout comme les humains.

Ororo avaient fait le café, que personne ne buvait. Hank avait fait le petit déjeuner que personne ne mangeait. Ces deux là avaient compris que la vie continuait. Mais le jeune et vulnérable ne pouvait pas comprendre cela. Jamie ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer. John regardait d'un regard vide les flammes dans la cheminée avec des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Piotr s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, essayant de se convaincre que tien n'était de sa faute. Logan buvait de l'alcool. Scott se brossait activement les dents pour essayer de faire partir le goût du sang et des larmes dans sa bouche. Kitty ne parlait plus. Kurt non plus. Le manoir semblait vide.

Mais, peu importait ce qui faisait les autres, si tout le monde restait à l'écart de la porte de sa chambre.

C'est là que Rogue était Recroquevillée sur son lit. Elle se sentait malade. Son estomac se révulsait à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, les larmes brulaient sa gorge et l'envie de vomir était passé. Ses dents ne cessaient de claquer à cause du froid et des sanglots.

« Je ne peux pas pleurer », marmonna-t-elle, s'enveloppant des les couvertures rouges sombres. « Je l'ai promis ».

Et elle l'a tenait. C'était une des trois dernières choses qu'il l'avait forcée à dire. Il l'avait forcé de promettre.

La deuxième était qu'elle devait sortir de là.

La troisième était de dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Rogue se mordit la lèvre. C'était difficile.

« Impossible de pleurer. », bégaya-t-elle, laissant le sang couler de ses lèvres. « Je lui est promis. »

Elle enfuit son visage dans les oreillers, inhalant profondément son odeur, qui était la seule chose qui lui restait de lui. Oui, elle avait ses vêtements. Oui, elle avait les meubles de la salle et les photos, mais elle avait besoin de plus.

Elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre elle. Elle avait besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix, l'apaisant dans son sommeil. Elle avait besoin de l'odeur enivrante qui l'entourait.

Elle n'avait plus sa chaleur.

Elle n'avait plus le son de sa voix.

Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette odeur sur ses draps.

Et bientôt, celle-ci aussi disparaitra.

« Impossible de pleurer. », répéta-t-elle, en secouant violement la tête. « J'ai promis. » Sa voix se brisa. « J'ai promis. »

Mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Quand la première larme arriva, son visage fut inondé. Elle pleurait, elle criait.

Ses larmes tachèrent les oreillers de maquillage noir.

Elle n'avait pas lavé son visage depuis l'enterrement.

**o0o**


	2. Chapitre 1

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

Gretchen Mills avait travaillé dur toute sa vie. Ce qu'elle essayait de rendre chaque jour était la vie. Elle se fichait que ce soit la vie d'un chien, d'un chat, d'un homme, d'un mutant si elle était en danger, elle était prête à risquer sa vie pour la sauver.

C'est pourquoi elle était devenue médecin.

C'est pourquoi elle était debout en face d'un homme aux yeux du diable depuis que ces collègues avaient refusés de s'en occuper. Mais elle, elle le ferait. Que ce soit parce qu'elle avait un peu d'amour-propre et parce qu'elle avait ses résultats des tests dans ses mains.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai, doc ? », demanda l'homme avec un fort accent qu'elle ne put identifier, en toussant légèrement.

Gretchen serra les dents et serra le dossier dans ses mains au point que ses doigts devenaient blancs.

Elle détestait donner des mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur-». Elle jeta un regard au dossier dans ses mains. « -Black ». Elle mit en place des radiographies sur un projecteur. « Ce sont les radios concernant votre poitrine. », expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh. »

« Vous voyez le problème ? »

« Je suppose que ces petits trucs rouges n'ont rien à faire là. »

« Vous supposez bien. ». Elle essaya de ne pas grimacer quand il toussa encore. « Vous fumez ? »

« Toujours. »

« Notre problème vient de ça. ». Elle continua à observer les radiographies.

« Et quel est notre problème, doc ? », la pressa-t-il.

Gretchen grimaça à nouveau.

Elle détestait donner de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Vous avez des cellules cancérigènes dans vos poumons, Monsieur Black. », finit Gretchen maladroitement.

« Et bien. » Rémy LeBeau ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être étonné. Bien qu'il sache que ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'était créé une nouvelle identité et était sortit de l'Etat pour se faire examiner. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était malade.

« Est-ce que c'est différent d'un cancer des poumons ? », demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Ces cellules là sont assez rares et plus agressives. Elles se répandent plus vite. », expliqua Gretchen. « Malheureusement, vous avez déjà une quantité importante et mortelle dans vos poumons. »

« Ah. », laissa-t-il échapper, mélangeant un jeu de carte de façon experte avec ses doigts.

« Je vous conseille d'aller voir un professionnel, quelqu'un qui va vous faire de la chimio au de la radiat-», commença Gretchen.

« Non », Rémy commençait déjà à prendre son manteau.

« Pardon ? »

« Non. No. Nien. Jok. Nut. Ingeno. », répéta Rémy en plusieurs langues, déjà vers la sortie du cabinet. « Je ne veux pas. »

Gretchen resta un moment immobile puis le suivit vivement.

« Mr Black ! », appela-t-elle.

Rémy continua de marcher.

« Mr Black ! ». Elle lui barra la route.

_« Que voulez vous ? »,_exigea Rémy_._

_« Vous sauvez la vie ! »_, hurla Gretchen en français. _« Mais vous rendez cela difficile Mr Black. Je vous en serais reconnaissante su vous m'écoutiez une minute ! »_

Rémy la regarda étonné avant de hocher la tête pour qu'elle continue.

« La chimiothérapie n'a rien de dangereux. » commença Gretchen. « Si nous travaillons ensemble, vous pourrez dépasser tous ça. »

Rémy l'interrompit :

« Ma tante m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler méchamment à une dame, donc je vais me retenir pour l'instant, mais je veux que vous sachiez qu'il existe de belles manières de mourir. Mourir dans un lit n'est pas la façon dont je veux partir.

« La thérapie ne vous rendra pas faible ! », informa Gretchen alors qu'il recommençait à partir.

« Refuser ne me rendra pas plus faible non plus. »

« Qu'en est-il de vos proches ? » Elle essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose.

« Ils ne seront pas. »

« Alors vous allez vous laisser mourir ? Parce que vous êtes trop têtu pour faire une thérapie ? »

« Dites-moi, », ricana Rémy. « Quel sont les taux de réussite de la chimiothérapie ? »

Gretchen se sentit rougir. Entre deux et quatre pourcent. Mais, c'était mieux que zéro. Cela donnait l'espoir. Elle crut comprendre que l'espoir était ce qui poussait les gens à se battre.

« Quand je mourrai, », gronda Rémy, comprenant son silence. « Ce sera à me manière. »

Gretchen n'aima pas entendre cela.

« S'il vous plait. » Elle fouilla des les papiers sur le bureau et prit des brochures. « Réfléchissez bien. » Elle lui tendit les papiers.

Rémy hésita un instant avec de prendre les papiers.

« Je vais y réfléchir. », mentit-il.

Gretchen soupira de soulagement.

« Je vous remercie. » Elle sourit, se dégageant de sa route.

Rémy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

**o0o**

Il était assis à l'extérieur du manoir pendant un bon moment, sur sa moto et en train de regarder le manoir. C'était vraiment un beau bâtiment. Il avait de la gueule. Il était vivant. Même de l'extérieur on pouvait entendre les cris et les hurlements qui faisaient penser l'Ecole Xavier était une maison. Chaleureuse et accueillante.

C'était sa maison. Sa famille était ici.

Rémy lâcha un soupir qui se termina en toux. Il descendit de sa moto, une autre de ces mauvaises habitudes qui pourrait le tuer, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Gambit ! » Jamie le vit en premier, le visage heureux, quand il courut vers Rémy.

Rémy se mit à rire alors qu'il ramassait l'enfant et le portait jusqu'à la cuisine, le posant sur le comptoir pour qu'il soit bien en face de lui.

« Je t'ai manqué gamin ? », sourit-il.

« Ouais », Jamie se jeta dans ses bras avant de s'attaquer à lui par terre.

« Wow ! », toussa Rémy et se mit à rire en même temps.

Il détestait qu'il allait perdre ça.

« Où étais-tu ? », demanda Jamie quand il se fut calmé.

« Loin », sourit Rémy

« Je sais », souffla Jamie

« Je pense que la question qu'il faudrait poser est plutôt où n'est-il pas allé. » Piotr Raspoutine sourit alors qu'il marchait à côté de John Allerdyce, qui tout les deux, avec lui, étaient arrivés quand les Acolytes furent dissous.

« Pourquoi Petey ? », demanda Rémy, en se retenant de tousser. « Tu veux dire que j'ai été dans des endroits peu recommandables ? »

« Nous avons entendu pas mal d'histoires sur toi mon pote. », gloussa John. « Tu serais capable de tromper le diable lui-même. »

« Je suppose qu'il faut prendre en considération certaines choses. », murmura Rémy

« Quoi ? », demanda Jamie.

« Rien », sourit Rémy quand il redressa Jamie et se leva. « Maintenant, peut-on me dire où est ma Chérie, s'il vous plait. »

« Elle est parte se reposer », expliqua Piotr. « Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal à la tête. »

Rémy hocha la tête.

Monter les escaliers. La sensation de la rampe de bois sous sa paume montrait des années d'utilisation. Le souvenir de chaque matin quand tout le monde se bouscule dans les escaliers le fit se pencher un peu plus sur la rampe. Il pouvait voir des anciennes traces et des empreintes. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué cela avant ? Pourquoi avaient-elles l'air aussi importantes aujourd'hui ?

Il fronça le nez, mécontent de toutes ses émotions à cause d'une rampe d'escalier.

Ses bottes frappaient le sol en un bruit sourd quand il allait vers la porte de Rogue, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il voulait juste être avec elle.

« Chérie ? », appela-t-il.

Il entra sans attendre de réponse. Il fut confus quand il vit que la chambre était vide, avant de comprendre. Il souriait, espiègle.

**o0o**

Rogue était mignonne dans son lit. C'était un fait. Elle semblait être dans son élément, recroquevillé dans les draps rouges. Le blanc de ses cheveux éparpillé sur les oreillers contrastait avec la sombre ambiance de la chambre. Sa peau brillait dans l'obscurité.

Il se permit de glisser des mains dans ses cheveux, les dégageant de son visage et les plaçant derrière ses oreilles.

Il souhaitait qu'elle ouvre les yeux, afin qu'il puisse les voir. Qu'elle parle, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Mais elle dormait. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de la regarder. Sa main frottant des cercles sur ses bras et son dos, lui racontant des histoires sur ce que le grand Rémy LeBeau voulait faire, l'avenir qu'il voulait avoir.

« Je suis désolé chérie. », marmonna-t-il, se retenant de tousser.

Rémy se demanda pourquoi elle était allée dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était malade. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait prendre soin d'elle quand il la retrouverait ?

Mais qui prendra soin d'elle quand il ne sera plus là ?

Qui ?

Il se retira, loin du lit, s'arrêtant un instant quand elle s'agita, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et se blottit à nouveau dans les oreillers.

C'était surtout ça qu'il ne voulait pas quitter.

Mais comme la plupart des choses dans ce monde, ce moment aura sa fin.

Il ôta sa veste et la posa sur la chaise, décidé que ce qu'il avait le plus besoin était de l'alcool et de l'action.

Il ne remarqua pas les brochures, qu'il avait mises dans la poche de son manteau, tombées par terre quand il quitta sa chambre.

« Où tu vas Gumbo ? », grogna quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Boire un coup dehors. » Rémy se tourna, souriant vers Logan. « Envie te joindre à moi ? », Rémy espérait sincèrement que l'homme refuserait. Il y avait des moments pour boire avec les copains, et il y avait des moments pour boire seul.

Logan sourit.

« Non, j'ai une séance dans la Salle des dangers avec les nouvelles recrues. »

« Ah », sourit Rémy en retenant une toux.

Logan devint septique au son de sa respiration sifflante, qu'il avait déjà remarqué avant mais qui était plus prononcée aujourd'hui.

« Tu vas bien Gumbo ? »

« J'ai la pèche, Monsieur Griffes ». Rémy tenta de sourire, maladroit.

« Hum ». Logan ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Mais laissa le sujet tombé.

« Bon, je vais y aller. »

L'air frôla ses bras nus, quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé à New York, il accueillit le froid les bras ouverts. Il apprécia la chair de poule qui de dressait sur sa peau.

Il fronça le nez pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette nouvelle perspective que le cancer lui donnait.

Merde, il n'aimait tout simplement pas le cancer.

Il regarda ses mains et ne fut pas surpris de trouver un jeu de cartes dans une main et un parquet de cigarettes dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous petits bâtards ? » Il prit une cigarette et la mis à ses lèvres, l'allumant avec ses doigts. Il alla vers sa moto toujours dans l'allée. Il croisa son reflet dans une fenêtre du manoir, la cigarette à la bouche.

« Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais arrêter parce que je vais mourir ? »

Il secoua tristement la tête quand il s'approcha de sa moto.

**o0o**

« Gambit ? », appela calmement Piotr, ne voulant pas le déranger s'il dormait ou faisait autre chose. « Rémy ? » I hésita à rentrer dans la chambre.

« Rémy ? », répéta-t-il, quand il avança doucement dans la chambre.

Il marcha sur quelque chose.

Il baissa les yeux sur les papiers qu'il avait piétinés.

Rogue s'agita dans le lit de Rémy. Elle avait fait un beau rêve. Rémy était à côté d'elle, il lui parlait de son avenir. Leur avenir. Le concept semblait prendre place maintenant qu'elle contrôlait sa mutation.

« Rémy ? », appela-t-elle, à moitié endormi quand elle entendit du bruit à côté d'elle.

« Euh-». Piotr leva les yeux écarquillés, accroupi sur le sol en train de ramasser les brochures. « Non, ce n'est pas Gambit. ». Il essayait de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. « J'étais-J'étais. », bégaya-t-il, en oubliant pourquoi il était venu dans la salle.

« C'est bon, » dit Rogue, trop fatigué pour voir la maladresse inhabituelle du Russe. « As-tu vu Rémy ? », bâilla Rogue, voulant lui faire part de son rêve.

Piotr réfléchit rapidement à propos des papiers dans son dos et à son meilleur ami.

« Non, », mentit-il. Le mensonge glissa sur sa langue avec une incroyable aisance pour quelqu'un qui ne mentait jamais. « Il n'est pas encore rentré. »

**o0o**

« Hey, le mutant. », gronda l'homme à la gauche de Rémy, le distrayant pour la première fois de la bouteille de bourbon en face de lui. « Je t'ai posé une question, petit con. »

Rémy soupira et toussa.

« J'ai pas du entendre puisque j'étais occupé à vous ignorer. », grogna Rémy.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais mourir, le monstre ! »

Un sourire sombre s'étira sur les lèvres de Rémy quand il termina sa bouteille et écrasa sa cigarette.

« Tu sais, », Rémy se tourna pour la première fois vers l'homme. « Mourir pourrait peut-être bien ce que je veux. »

Il frappa sa bouteille contre le comptoir du bar et la fracassa. Le bar était connu pour les anti-mutants que y venaient. Et comme il voulait se bagarrer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien.**

Sa tête fut tapée sur le côté par une autre main, l'envoyant au sol. Il vérifia sa mâchoire pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas cassée et qu'aucune dent n'était déplacée.

« T'en as eu assez le mutant ? » grogna l'homme en face de lui, essuyant ses doigts pleins de sang sur son jean.

Rémy sourit, toujours au sol et toussa.

« Non ? », répéta l'homme, plus choqué qu'autre chose. « Non ? », dit-il à nouveau, la mâchoire ouverte.

« Maintenant, », grogna Rémy quand il utilisa un tabouret pour se relever. « La question est 'qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?' ». Il pencha la tête sur le côté, contrariant l'homme avec son sourire.

_Pourquoi ?_

Et bien, Rémy ne se souciait pas tellement du 'Pourquoi ' à cet instant. 'Pourquoi pas' était la meilleure question d'après lui. Il voulait se battre.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

« Allez » Il agita les mains de façon encourageante. « Tu sais ce que tu veux depuis le début, alors, pourquoi ne pas commencer. »

Les yeux du mec regardèrent les hommes déjà au sol, K.O. Il voulait se battre, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il voulait la même chose que Rémy.

« Oh, je comprend. », sourit Rémy. « Tu as peur du grand méchant mutant, c'est ça ? », le provoqua-t-il.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? », demanda Rémy. « Putain, tu as une lame, tu peux sortir gagnant. »

Les doigts du mec grattèrent dans sa poche, ses yeux dardant nerveusement Rémy.

« Mon Dieu, mon gars ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? », gémit Rémy, s'impatientant. _Depuis quand était-ce si difficile de se faire un bon combat ?_

Sa main prit rapidement une bouteille sur le bar à coté de lui. La bouteille commença à briller d'un fuchsia.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

Rémy laissa la bouteille glisser de ses doigts.

« Fils de pute ! », cria le mec quand la bouteille explosa, envoyant des bouts de verre un peu partout.

Rémy découvrit ses dents, ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme un sourire dans d'autre circonstance. A ce moment, c'état exactement les circonstances appropriées.

« Je vais te tuer, salaud ! » L'homme sortit une lame de a poche. « Je vais te tuer ! », il plongea en avant.

Rémy se raidit.

Un coup de feu retentit, mettant fin à l'altercation.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention ? », demanda calmement un vieil homme. « Vous allez bien ? », demanda-t-il à Rémy.

« Duke ! », interrompit le mec. « C'est un mutant ! Butte-le Duke ! »

« Je ne vais tirer sur personne. », grogna Duke. « Excepté toi. » Le fusil se pointa devant l'homme, devenu très timide. « Maintenant, fils, je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois, », Duke se retourna vers Rémy. « Vous allez bien ? »

Rémy hocha la tête, méfiant. Il fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que se passait ? Ce n'était pas prévu._

« Vous pouvez vous détendre, il n'y a personne qui vous fera du mal. N'est-ce pas les gars ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! »

Rémy détendit tous ses muscles, toujours légèrement méfiants en regardant le vieil homme.

«Maintenant, mon fils, » grogna Duke, quand il abaissa son arme. Il prit place à une table encore debout et se versa un verre, il fit un geste pour que Rémy s''asseoit en face de lui. Rémy hésita un moment, mais n'étant pas son genre de refuser un verre, prit une chaise. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui vous a fait venir ici ce soir », poursuivit Duke. « Peut-être que votre épouse vous a quitté, peut-être votre meilleur ami est mort, peut-être que vous êtes tout simplement stupide, comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. » Il caressa son menton mal rasé, pensif. « Mais je sais ce que vous cherchez, mon fils. Vous le savez vous-même. » Il s'arrêta pour siroter sa boisson, Rémy observa le vieil homme, en essayant de décider s'il était de son côté ou non. «Je vais juste vous dire que personne ici va vous donner ce que vous chercher. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » demanda Rémy, cinglant. « Mourir n'en vaut pas la peine ? »

Duc ria.

« Maintenant, je sais que si quelqu'un avait essayé de me dire ce que je veux vous dire si j'avais été à votre place, je lui aurait donné un coup de pied au cul. Donc, je ne vais pas dire ça. Ce que je vous conseille est de trouver une autre façon. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous voulez partir, mon fils. » Il hocha la tête en connaissance de cause."Mais, je ne sais par le regard dans vos yeux qu'il y a une jeune fille quelque part qui ne va pas être très heureuse que vous ne soyez pas chez vous. »

Rémy sourit légèrement.

**o0o**

Rogue inhala l'air doux de la salle. Ses lèvres sourirent inconsciemment quand ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les draps rouges. Elle était toujours blottit dedans. Un moment qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

Sans son accord, ce moment fut écourté par le bruit d'un moteur de moto.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, tapotant ses doigts contre ses cuisses.

Elle pouvait faire la timide et attendre qu'il la rejoigne.

Elle pouvait être triste et le disputer d'être en retard.

Elle pouvait être malicieuse er faire quelque chose de complètement inattendu comme aller en bas, courir dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

« Et bien. », sourit-elle, glissant en dehors des draps. « Si je suis quelqu'un, c'est bien Rogue. »

Elle essaya d'être la plus silencieuse possible quand elle sortit de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Dés qu'elle fut sûr que personne ne l'avait entendu sortir de sa chambre, elle couru en bas des escaliers. Elle regarda autour d'elle une fois en bas, et se dirigea vers le garage.

« Rémy ! », l'appela-t-elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit le jeune homme s'éloigner de sa moto.

« Chérie. », sourit Rémy en réponse, une cigarette entre les lèvres, son menton barbouillé de sang et sa lèvre fendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent, confus et inquiète. Elle fit un pas en avant, doucement, comme si elle pouvait le faire fuir.

Rémy était fier de l'état dans lequel il était. Son œil était noir, sa lèvre enflée et fendue, ses cheveux étaient mouillés avec du rhum et du sang, du verre brisé était placé dans les plis de ses vêtements, il avait des entailles sur ses doigts, et des bleus.

« Un simple bagarre, c'est tout. », tenta-t-il négligemment, couvrant une toux avec sa main.

« Tu vas bien ? », elle le regarda attentivement. Sa bonne humeur avait laissé place à la méfiance. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

« Je vais bien. », lui sourit-il tendrement.

Rogue plissa les yeux. Elle pouvait voir arriver un mensonge de Rémy LeBeau à un kilomètre.

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Il sourit, sentant que son mensonge ne prenait pas. C'était comme une danse qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, même si la musique changeait toujours.

« Tu sens le rhum. », nota-t-elle.

« Comme beaucoup de gens. », contra Rémy.

« Beaucoup de gens ne viennent pas à la maison après deux jours d'absences faire 'quelque chose' avec des bleus. », observa Rogue.

« Et bien, 'beaucoup de gens' n'est pas moi. », répondit Rémy intelligemment.

« Ça, je l'avais remarqué. » Elle le regarda.

« Je pense que c'est une de mes qualités les plus séduisantes. », sourit-il, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses mains trembler.

« Si tu le dis. », grogna Rogue, sarcastique. Rémy voulait l'entendre rire. Rogue voulait l'entendre lui dire la vérité.

« Quoi, tu ne penses pas que je suis séduisant ? » Il fit semblant d'être offensé.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas être distraite par ces petits tours.

« Essaye encore Cajun. »

« Par où dois-je commencer ? », réfléchit Rémy.

« Par le début ? », suggéra Rogue.

« C'est vrai. », Rémy sourit à Rogue et compris son erreur avant même qu'il eut prononcé les paroles suivantes. « Et bien, quand une maman et un papa-»

« Je voulais dire où tu es allé ? », interrompit Rogue.

« Ah. », Rémy ne souriait plus. « Tu aurait du être plus précise. », l'informa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. », lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Tu n'as pas posé de question. », répondit-il tout de suite.

« Veux-tu juste me donner une réponse claire, pour une fois dans ta vie Rémy LeBeau ! », cria-t-elle.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. », lui assura-t-il. Il approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue pour la réconforter.

Comme d'habitude, Rogue céda quand il l'embrassait. Elle l'écarta un moment pour essuyer la tache de sang que le baiser avait laissé sur sa joue.

« Allez. », soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire quand elle lui prit la main. « Allons te nettoyer » Elle le tira vers le manoir.

Rémy sourit doucement quand il l'a suivit.

Rogue était franchement surprise qu'il n'aille par à l'encontre de sa proposition. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

« Où va-t-on ? », demanda Rémy dès qu'il remarqua qu'il continuait vers l'escalier.

« Au laboratoire. », expliqua doucement Rogue.

Rémy se déplaça, gêné, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il n'avait pas eu de chance avec les hôpitaux ces derniers temps.

« Ça va bien se passer ». Elle le poussa du coude.

Rémy en douta, mais sourit pour lui.

**o0o**


	4. Chapitre 3

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Une partie du travail de Piotr, et finalement, sa personnalité, était d'être attentif. Avec cette chose était venue la responsabilité de ce qui se produisait quand tu voyais quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du.

Il s était assis au comptoir avec les coudes appuyés dessus, le front placer dans ses mains ouvertes, une tasse de café de café de plus en plus froid devant lui. Ses yeux fixaient les papiers, qu'il lisait ce qui semblait être la millième fois.

Les mots lui faisaient encore du mal.

_Mais,_ s'assura-t-il encore une fois._Gambit ne m'aurait pas caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Peut-être que quelque chose d'autre se passe._

L'excuse sonnait fausse, même à ses oreilles.

Il soupira de tristesse, le visage n'exprimant que douleur.

Après quelques instants, son poing se serra en même temps que ses dents.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? », demanda-t-il au café et aux brochures.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'eu pas de réponse.

Après quelques instants de silence, le bruit assourdissant sur la porte d'entrée résonna. Les voix arrivaient de l'avant de la maison.

Piotr se frotta les yeux et s'éloigna du comptoir, les épaules anormalement affaissée quand il vint lentement vers la porte.

« Où allons-nous ? ». Une voix accentuées que Piotr reconnu immédiatement brisa le silence.

« Descendre à l'infirmerie. » Vint une réponse qui dégoulinait presque d'adoration.

Piotr pris une profonde inspiration.

« Sa va aller », assura Rogue à Rémy à l'instant même ou Piotr ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Piotr grimaça de l'intérieur, en espérant, en quelque sorte, qu'il puisse disparaître avant de faire face à ses responsabilités.

« Oh, salut Pete. »

Pas de chance.

« Rogue », essaya de ne pas être trop maladroit Piotr, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'i métrisait.

« Tu vas bien ? ». Rogue haussa les sourcils. Elle soutenait déjà quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait l'énergie nécessaire pour en soutenir deux.

Piotr redressa les épaules. Il allait le faire, et il allait le faire comme il faut.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec Gambit. », déclara-t-il fermement. « En privé. »

« Tu es sûr que sa va ? ». Rémy tira sur Rogue pour l'approcher encore plus près de lui, ne voulant pas s'en allé sans une très bonne raison. Colossus était timide et calme, il était rarement rigide ou bref. Cela mis en garde Rémy.

« Je viens de lire quelque chose de très intéressant et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour comprendre. » Piotr appuya chaque mot important.

« De la lecture ? » Rémy, remit de son malaise, détecta de la colère dans ses paroles. Un autre mot qui était rarement lié au Russe. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je ne comprend pas le terme exacte de 'brochures médicales'. » Une accusation à peine cachée était derrière ces mots.

Rémy s'éloigna avec inquiétude, vérifiant discrètement ses poches. Il ne tarda pas à faire le lien avec ses poches vides.

« Rémy ? ». Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, remarquant sa soudaine inquiétude.

« Rien d'inquiétant chérie. », la rassura Rémy. « Petey et moi avons juste besoin d'avoir une petite discussion. »

« C'est très important », lui assura tranquillement Piotr.

« Oui », confirma sombrement Rémy. « C'est une conversation entre moi et Piotr. »

Piotr n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage de Rogue pour savoir qu'elle était énervée. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir son regard pour voir qu'elle savait que quelque chose se passait.

De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les yeux de Rémy essayaient de lui dire.

« On doit vraiment ? », demanda Rémy après que Rogue monta les escaliers.

Piotr hocha la tête quand il laissa passer son ami devant lui. Il le suivit avec un profond soupir.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos de ça ? », exigea Piotr dés que la porte se ferma.

Rémy jeta un regard au dessus de son épaule, quand il ouvrit le verrou de l'armoire à alcool.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle ». Piotr prit une des brochures et le jeta vers Rémy.

Les yeux de Rémy se rétrécissaient dangereusement quand il sortit une bouteille de rhum de sa cachette.

« Qu'est ce qui tu fais penser que c'est à moi ? ». Il avait encore une chance.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur ton plancher ». Piotr serra les dents, tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir arracher une réponse à Rémy.

« Hum ». Rémy retira le bouchon de sa bouteille avec ses dents. « Peut-être que quelqu'un que je connais à le problème dont ces brochures parlent. »

« Connais-tu une personne qui fume un demi-paquet de cigarette par jour et qui crache du sang après les séances d'entrainement ? », renifla Piotr. Il fallait beaucoup d'effort pour rendre Piotr en colère, mais un après-midi d'attente, presque achevé physiquement par ses conclusions, Rémy frôlait la fin de sa patience.

« Je ne peux pas savoir ça, Petey. », déclara ironiquement Rémy en buvant une gorgée de la bouteille, sans regarder Piotr.

Il y eu un moment de silence où seul le bruit que Rémy faisait en buvant brisait le silence. Piotr arracha la bouteille des mains de Rémy, frappa la fenêtre ouverte avec son coude, puis lança la bouteille par la fenêtre avec peu d'effort. Ils regardèrent les ténèbres par la fenêtre jusqu'à entendre la bouteille se briser.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? », exigea Rémy.

« Je voulais attirer ton attention », répondit Piotr.

« Et bien ! Tu as certainement-», commença à crier Rémy avant d'être coupé par une toux, lui déchirant la gorge.

Cette toux fut suivit par une autre, jusqu'à ce que Rémy atterrisse par terre, à bout de souffle, courbant ses épaules sous la douleur.

Piotr passa à l'action, son inquiétude passant avant sa colère. Il mit Rémy debout, en le poussant vers l'évier quand il commença à cracher du sang.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Rémy apaise sa quinte de toux.

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir recours à l'aide décrite dans ces documents ? », demanda doucement Piotr, donnant un verre d'eau à Rémy.

Rémy se tourna vers l'évier, lavant les traces rouges qui avaient tachées le lavabo.

« J'suis désolé. », murmura-t-il, après un moment.

Piotr hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je pense que tu as essayé de gérer seul le problème et que tu refuses que les gens qui se soucient de toi t'aider, parce que tu as peur que tu leur fasse de mal. Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est-»

« Tu n'as jamais peur, Petey ? », interrompit brusquement Rémy, sans avoir fait réellement attention.

« Je… ». Piotr plissa le font à cette question. Rémy savait très bien que Piotr avait eu peur avant. Ça avait été la peur qui l'avait poussée à travailler pour Magnéto. La peur pour sa famille. Ça avait été la peur qui l'avait poussée à faire face à Rémy. La peur pour un ami.

« J'ai eu peur une fois. » Rémy se retourna vers la fenêtre, les étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux sombres. « C'était avant que Jean-Luc me trouve. J'avais peur d'un peu près de tout. J'étais juste un garçon qui était trop 'vieux' pour son âge. Savais toujours où les mains des gens étaient, restait dans les coins, ne parlait pas beaucoup, savait où étaient les sorties. Jean-Luc a vite compris que je ne me casserais pas le cou pour n'importe qui. Je ne pourrais même pas me casser le cou pour moi-même. Puis un jour, il m'a fait m'asseoir. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? ». Rémy regarda finalement au dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a dit 'Rémy, il y a beaucoup de gens qui comptent sur toi mon, fils. Avoir peur est une perte de temps. Avoir peur ne te donnera par une place, mais te creusera une tombe, sans aucune aide. Ce temps perdu, c'est du travail, je sais que tu es jeune pour que je te demande d'être un homme, j'ai besoin de toi, Rémy. Souviens-toi de ça, mon fils. Il n'y a pas de meilleures façons que de mourir avec le sourire sur le visage. » cracha Rémy quand il continua de regarder par la fenêtre, l'amertume se sentant derrière chaque mot. « Je n'ai jamais oublié ça. »

Piotr s'assit, presque le souffle coupé par toutes ses informations. Rémy n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de son passé. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de la famille de Rémy.

« Tu comprends alors Pete ? » Rémy se tourna vers lui. « Je ne dois pas avoir peur. Je ne dois pas échouer. Pas ici. Jamais. Je ne peux pas dire quel est le problème. Je ne peux le dire à personne. Ce serait admettre que j'ai peur. Ce serait laisser ma famille seule. » Le rouge de ses yeux brillaient. « Et je ne laisserais pas ma famille tomber tant que je pourrais l'aider. »

Piotr commençait à comprendre.

« Tu … Tu ne vas pas accepter d'aide, non ? », demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Tout ce que l'on va savoir de moi, c'est que je vais avoir une mort courageuse. »

« Une mort courageuse ? » Le corps de Piotr se glaça d'effroi.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ce qui se passe. », soupira Rémy en passant une main sur son visage.

Piotr s'assit, stupéfait.

« Qu'en est-il de Rogue ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

Rémy hésita une seconde, mais seulement une seconde. S'il laissait tomber les gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille, ce serait pire avec Rogue.

« Je sais pas. »

Piotr posa son front dans ses paumes. Ce fut la conversation la plus stupide et la plus inutile qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose, Pete. », déclara Rémy après quelques instants.

« Demande-moi n'importe quoi. », lui assura Piotr.

« N'en parle à personne. », déclara Rémy quand il prit les brochures éparpillées sur le comptoir. Il ne leur donna pas un seul regard quand elles prirent une teinte magenta avant qu'il les jette par la fenêtre.

Piotr resta immobile pendant un petit moment avant d'hocher silencieusement la tête. Il acceptait.

« Dis-moi si je peux faire quoi que soit pour t'aider. », le supplia-t-il.

« Là, maintenant, j'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour monter les escaliers. », sourit Rémy à travers une petite toux, en essayant le sang séché sur son menton.

Piotr eu un petit sourire quand il aida son ami à attaquer les escaliers.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Nous avons une séance dans la salle de danger demain matin, non ? »

« Techniquement, on est ce matin. », dit Rémy en regardant une horloge.

« Est-ce que c'est possible que tu ne particip-», commença à demander Piotr, avant de s'arrêter. « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ne pas avoir peur. », soupira-t-il en poussant Rémy.

**o0o**

Après qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils étaient bien partis, Rogue se sortit de l'obscurité derrière la porte de la cuisine, confuse. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas la moindre brochure dont Pete et Rémy avait mentionnés. Ils n'avaient jamais dit ce qui n'allait pas. Ils n'avaient jamais mentionné le secret qu'ils lui cachaient.

« Une mort courageuse. », répéta-t-elle doucement, confuse et désespérée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout ça n'était juste.

**o0o**

Quel chapitre ! Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le traduire.

Première difficulté du chapitre, le premier paragraphe. Si vous trouver que c'est mal formulez, dites le moi. Je l'ai tellement tourné et retourné dans ma tête que j'ai certainement zappé une formulation meilleure que la mienne . Allez savoir pourquoi, j'en ai bavé plus pour ce petit paragraphe que pour le reste du chapitre x). A part peut-être une partie de la conversation entre Piotr et Rémy, quand Rémy parle beaucoup –'. Jamie Hook, dans l'original écrit l'accent de Rémy, Nooooon ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec cet accent, allez savoir pourquoi. Dans les autres fictions que je traduis, là, il n'y a pas d'accent ^^. Les auteurs marquent en gros comme dans cette traduction là. « Rémy parla avec son accent », un truc comme ça, alors que Jamie Hook écrit vraiment avec l'accent, la galère ! Enfin, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais ^^.

Dites moi surtout ce que vous en pensez, parce que je pense sincèrement qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes de tournure de phrase dans ce chapitre, vu comment j'ai galérer … Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review )


	5. chapitre 4

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien.**

Les yeux de Rogue étaient vitreux alors qu'elle était assise, penchée dans l'ombre. Ses doigts pâles se tortillaient entres aux. Quand elle remarqua enfin ce qu'elle pensait, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Et elle entreprit de reprendre le contrôle de ses mains en les baissant.

Elle était bloquée par elle-même.

La main pâle nue de Rogue savait exactement comment avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

D'autre part, sa main gantée savait qu'elle serait folle si elle l'avait de cette façon.

Mais…

_Mais quoi ?_, se réprimanda-t-elle, serrant ses mains en poings. _Mais rien ! Tu ne vas pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour avoir des informations sur lui !_

Elle serra les dents, déterminée, et hacha la tête.

Mais…

_Mais c'est sa faute…_Elle enlaça ses doigts à nouveau ensembles. _Personne ne pourra me blâmer si je … Juste un tout petit peu…_

Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à la forme allongée dans son lit. Il marmonna quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans son sommeil, se tordant comme s'il se battait contre ses démons de son cauchemar. Les picotements sur sa peau lui appris que sa mutation était active.

_Juste un petit peu…_

Elle se glissa.

_Il ne le saura même pas._

Elle se glissa à son chevet.

_Juste… Un…Tout…Petit…Peu…_

Elle tendit sa main au dessus de son visage exposé.

Mais…

_Mais… Et s'il ne me le disait pas pour mon bien._

Sa main alla à sa bouche et elle se rongea nerveusement les ongles. Son estomac se tordait.

Il gémit un autre mot.

Elle voulait savoir. Elle se décida, serrant les dents alors que le doute persistait à propos de sa décision finale. Elle voulait savoir.

Avec hésitation, Rogue déplaça à nouveau ses doigts nus. Sa main commença à se refermer sur son front.

Il continuait de souffrir dans son sommeil.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux, mais sa main continuait.

« R.. », bégaya-t-il dans son sommeil, en toussant. « Ro… »

Elle pouvait presque sentir sa peau frôler la sienne.

« Rogue. », marmonna Rémy.

Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les joues rouges.

Il rêvait d'elle.

Et bien, elle ne pouvait pas lui voler ses pensées et ses souvenirs après ça.

Sa main rencontra enfin son visage, mais elle lui caressa les cheveux sur son front, les picotements dissipés de sa peau.

« Ce n'est pas juste, tu m'influences même dans ton sommeil. », murmura-t-elle, s'allongeant à coté de lui.

Il continuait à se battre dans son sommeil, mais Rogue essaya de le calmer, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil plus profond.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas chercher à savoir. », l'informa-t-elle dans un bâillement. « Je vais tout simplement ne pas voler ce soir. » Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

**o0o**

Pour me faire pardonner de ma grosse erreur, voilà le chapitre suivant. Un tout petit chapitre, je l'avoue, mais faut pas se plaindre à moi P. Et vous, si vous aviez été à la place de Rogue, vous auriez fait quoi ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Une forte frappe le tira de son sommeil. La lumière vive à travers ses rideaux brûla ses yeux, ils s'ouvrirent et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir bu la nuit dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », marmonna Rémy alors qu'il frotta ses yeux. Il n'eu même pas le temps de prendre ses repères.

«Nous devons être dans la salle des dangers dans six minutes. », dit Piotr de l'autre côté de la porte.

« J'ai entendu. », rappela Rémy dans un demi-soupir.

_Bon_. Il retomba dans ses draps chauds. Cela _me donne cinq minutes de plus pour dormir_.

Il soupira de contentement quand il installa sa tête au même endroit où elle se trouvait avant que Piotr frappe à la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et apprécia le silence matin.

Et puis, l'oreiller se déplaça.

Les yeux de Rémy s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il leva les yeux.

Elle était belle. Ses joues pâles était pressée contre les draps rouges et ses deux mèches blanches bouclées débordaient sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement séparées pour lui permettre de respirer. Elle était blottie dans une de ses chemises.

_Quand s'est-elle faufilée là-dedans ?_

«Chérie », gloussa-t-il, plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille. «Il est l'heure de te lever, chérie. »

« Encore dix minutes. », marmonna-t-elle en se blottissant contre la poitrine de Rémy.

« Dans dix minutes, nous allons être en retard pour notre session de formation. » Il eut un petit rire, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et le regarda pendant un moment.

« Très bien. », sourit elle et referma ses yeux.

« Et puis, Wolverine va être en colère. », lui rappela-t-il en chantant, enfouissant son visage doucement dans son épaule.

« Laisse-moi. »

« Et puis on va devoir payer notre erreur, chérie. », chantonna-il à son oreille.

Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, prenant un moment pour regarder le ciel bleu clair par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Ne le faisons tous non ? », marmonna-t- elle finalement.

Rémy gela.

Ces mots avaient touchés une corde sensible, au cœur de se poitrine.

_Nous devons tous payer nos erreurs_. Cette pensée laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va devoir payer à la fin de la journée?_

Rémy serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses lèvres se pincèrent, méprisante. Ce _n'était pas juste. Sa vie n'était pas juste_. _Sa mort ne sera pas juste. Et pire encore, il n'y avait absolument rien à faire à ce propos_.

Il grinça des dents, la colère montant dans sa poitrine.

« Rém ' ? »

Il leva les yeux pour voir Rogue le regarder, inquiète.

« Tu me fais peur ...», lui murmura-t-elle. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait accidentellement chargé son lit.

Il réabsorba rapidement la charge.

« Viens ici. » Il lui fit signe d'avancer, retenant ses mouvements juste pour elle.

Elle rampa sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase sur sa poitrine. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. », dit-il fermement, embrassant le son front. «Je te promets que rien de mauvais ne va arriver. »

Il n'était pas sûr si c'était un mensonge ou pas, mais il l'avait dit avec une aussi grande détermination qu'il se convaincu lui même.

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui et il pouvait voir qu'elle voulait le croire.

« Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, non ? », demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Absolument », _non. Pas cette fois_.

Elle sourit de soulagement.

« Allez, il faut y aller sinon on va être en retard. »

« Oui, oui. », gémit-il, en roulant hors du lit et en l'entraînant avec lui. Ils ont tous les deux frappés le sol avec un « Ouf !».

« Imbécile ! » Rogue se mit à rire en se frottant le dos où elle avait heurté le sol.

« Va chercher ton uniforme. » Il lui montra la porte.

« Bien, bien, bien. », soupira-t-elle, en lui donnant un dernier regard nostalgique avant de sortir.

Rémy attendit que la porte soit complètement fermée avant de sprinter vers la salle de bains et des cracher du sang dans l'évier.

**o0o**

Piotr Raspoutine croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine, ses yeux fixant la porte de la salle des dangers.

«Où est ton copain ? », grogna Logan en prenant place devant les étudiants.

« Je ne sais pas. », admis Piotr, bien que Rogue ne soit pas là non plus, et que ça expliquait sans doute son retard. Cependant, Piotr avait informé Rémy qu'ils avaient une session dans la salle des dangers dans minutes il y avait maintenant dix minutes.

« Eh bien, il ferait mieux de se présenter-», commença à menacer Logan.

Le bruit d'une porte automatique s'ouvrant l'interrompit et tout le monde se tourna en même temps pour regarder Rogue et Gambit, parlant avec animation alors qu'ils arrivaient avec quatre minutes de retard, ce qui pourrait aussi bien avoir été une éternité dans le temps de la salle des dangers.

« Je suis content que vous ailliez décider de venir. » Logan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gagnant l'attention des deux nouveaux venus.

« C'est de ma faute. », renforça Rogue. « J'ai demandé à Rémy de me faire un petit déjeuner. », mentit-elle facilement.

Rémy resta inhabituellement silencieux, sans ajouter quelque chose au mensonge comme il l'aurait normalement fait. En fait, tout le monde était légèrement surpris que Rémy ne sorte pas un mélange d'excuses créatives qui aurait expliqué leur retard…

« Eh bien. » Logan haussa les épaules. « Si le Cajun aime tellement cuisiner, il a l'obligation de faire le diner pour ce soir. »

Piotr remarqua à quel point tout le monde avait silencieusement applaudi. C'était peut-être une punition pour Rémy mais c'était une récompense pour tout le monde. Rémy était, sans aucun doute, le meilleur cuisinier de la maison, haïssant la cuisine rapide.

Rémy hocha la tête, acceptant sa « punition ».

« Très bien. », grogna Logan. « Maintenant, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une simulation pour tester l'endurance. Il faudra éviter les boules oranges. Peu à peu, la simulation va devenir plus difficile. Elle ne prendra fin que lorsque la dernière personne sera touchée. Compris ? »

Presque tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Très bien. », grogna à nouveau Logan. « Maintenant, je vais vous diviser en deux équipes. Equipe 1: Cyclope, Jean, Colossus, Nightcrawler, et Gambit. Equipe 2: Rogue, Pyro, Shadowcat, Iceman. L'équipe 1 passe en première. »

Piotr eu un soupir de soulagement. Il était dans l'équipe de Gambit. Au fond, il aurait aimé croire que se serait plus facile pour lui d'être là si son ami avait besoin de lui, mais quand il regarda son ami et vu sourire froid et dur qui s'étendait sur son visage, il savait que Rémy n'accepterait pas d'aide.

« Bonne chance. », entendit Il marmonner Rogue à Rémy avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle des dangers avec les autres, laissant Scott, Jean, Rémy, et lui-même coincé au milieu de la pièce.

« D'accord, », dit Cyclope. Scott Summers ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. L'échec n'était pas une option. S'il devait faire quelque chose, il le faisait bien ou il mourrait en essayant. C'était l'une des choses Piotr admirait chez lui. « Vous deux, surveillez nos arrières et Jean et je allons faire pareil. Je veux au moins aller jusqu'au niveau cinq, plus encore si nous pouvons le gérer, sans que personne ne soit touché. Si votre partenaire est déclaré hors jeu, je vais vous tenir responsable. Compris ? »

Jean et Piotr hochèrent la tête. Rémy réorganisait ses cartes de façon fluide, son silence parlant pour lui.

« Très bien. » Scott se prépara.

Piotr fit la même chose, en espérant que cela lui donnerait confiance. Ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Prêt ? » demanda une voix à partir de la salle de contrôle.

Scott acquiesça pour eux quatre.

« Démarrer »

La salle devint soudainement plus sombre, le monde autour d'eux se changea en un paysage de jungle.

**o0o**

Charles Xavier était assis à son bureau, se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil roulant, pris dans un de ses rares moments d'inactivité et de réflexion. Ses doigts étaient croisés en face de lui.

Ses yeux fixaient une photo qui avait été mise sur son bureau depuis quelques mois, et, sur l'ensemble de ses albums et tous ses dossiers, c'était sa photo préférée.

Ses élèves étaient tous rassemblés à l'extérieur. Tous ceux qui avaient accepté qu'il les aide, s'étaient rassemblés à l'extérieur de ses portes. Ses nouveaux élèves, Colossus, Gambit, et Pyro étaient mélangé aux restes des autres, comme Scott et Jean. Lui-même était assis à l'avant du groupe, fier.

Une fierté qui était toujours là aujourd'hui.

La seule chose qui le fit quitté son monde de tranquillité et de réflexion fut le bruit de son communicateur.

« Logan ? », répondu-il rapidement, quelque chose pouvait s'être passer pendant la seance d'entraînement du matin.

« Chuck », grogna Logan, la voix craquelée et déformée par les haut-parleurs du communicateur. « Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je te bip si quelqu'un passait le niveau dix de la salle des dangers ? »

« Oui », répondit Charles avec hésitation.

« Eh bien ... quelqu'un l'a fait. »

**o0o**

Xavier sortie de l'ascenseur aussi vite qu'il le put, impressionné et inquiet quand il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

« Professeur ! » appela quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Scott sortir de la salle des dangers avec pleins de peinture orange sur le dos de sa tête. « Avez-vous vu ? », haleta-il.

« Je m'y rendais. », répondit Xavier.

« Il pourrait être possédé. »

Xavier haussa un sourcil mais décida de voir par lui-même afin de porter un jugement.

« OhMonDieu! » haleta Kitty quand elle couru dans le couloir. « Logan vient de m'envoyer vous chercher, professeur. » Elle respira légèrement avant de lui faire signe. «Dépêchez-vous ! Je pense qu'il pourrait être, comme dire, possédé ou quelque chose. »

« Possédé ? » Charles fronça les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait entendu ce mot en quelques secondes. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle de contrôle.

La première chose qu'il remarqua dedans était que tous étaient rassemblés pour regarder par la vitre, médusés. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut les poings de Rogue se serrer et se desserrer. La troisième et dernière chose qu'il remarqua fut la scène de destruction qui se jouait juste à l'extérieur de la vitre.

Il roula en silence pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Gambit était accroupi comme un chat sauvage, prêt à bondir. Il saisit la branche sur laquelle il était perché, de l'autre main il prit son dernier jeu de cartes.

A peine une demi-seconde plus tard, le lanceur se verrouilla à nouveau sur lui et attaqua, la peinture orange éclaboussant l'arbre d'où il venait. Quand il tomba sur le sol ses doigts libérèrent une seule carte.

La carte frappa le lanceur violement.

Gambit frappa violement le sol dur, sur le dos, roulant rapidement de manière à viser le second marqueur qui le visait, d'une deuxième carte effleurant ses doigts. Une seconde explosion spectaculaire détonna.

Une main ferme en métal l'attrapa à l'arrière de son col et le tira juste à temps pour éviter une boule de peinture orange.

Gambit grogna rauquement avant de pousser violemment Colossus et de lancer une autre carte à un lanceur qui n'était même pas encore ouvert.

« Peut-être que nous devrions ralentir ? », cria Piotr pour être entendue quand Gambit parti dans l'épaisseur des arbres, déterminé à ne pas rester dans un endroit trop longtemps pour être de nouveau la cible.

Aucune réponse.

Gambit se précipitait avec insouciance. Colossus suivait d'un peu plus loin, la seule façon qu'il pouvait le suivre était de pousser et déraciner des arbres, pour se frayer un chemin à travers.

Gambit se jeta en avant alors qu'il sentait qu'il était à nouveau pris pour cible, juste à temps pour éviter le projectile de peinture orange qui éclaboussa le sol où il était une seconde plus tôt. Il attrapa une branche d'un arbre avec l'agilité que seul un voleur professionnel pourrait avoir, avant de se soulever jusqu'à son torse, se balancer et se laisser tomber.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! », aboya Piotr avec chagrin quand il se laissa tomber au sol pour éviter d'être touché.

Gambit était trop distrait pour l'entendre lorsque ses yeux regardaient le ciel comme un chasseur.

Et quand il aperçut finalement sa 'proie', il réagit de la même manière.

Il bondit.

Il bondit dans l'arbre où était situé le lanceur et Gambit chargea l'arbre entièrement.

« Arrêtez la simulation ! », cria Xavier quand il remarqua que Gambit avait son gant qui palpitait d'un rose spastique.

« Quoi ? » Logan regarda par-dessus son épaule, la réalité se saisit de lui.

« Arrêtez la simulation ! », répéta Xavier alors que le jeune homme tira deux fois sur son gant avant de réussi à l'arracher.

La force qu'il avait utilisé lui fit perdre son équilibre, il est vers le lanceur qui était aussi rose.

« Maintenant ! », aboya-il. Mais, même si Logan avait arrêté la simulation cette instant précis, il n'aurait pas été assez rapide.

Le lanceur accumulait l'énergie. Si Gambit avait eu un moyen de descendre en quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait été trop tard pour s'éloigner assez loin avant le lanceur n'explose de la même façon violence que les autres avaient fait. Et enfin, Gambit tomba.

Il ne cria pas, il fit simplement fait confiance.

Il fit confiance à Piotr pour être au top. Il fit confiance à Piotr pour avoir déjà trouvé une solution.

Gambit pris atterrit au sol, et même s'il s'était presque disloqué ses deux épaules, il tenait bon.

Xavier regarda Gambit se redresser dans sa position accroupie, la sueur coulant sur son uniforme. Il retourna et Xavier a croisa son regard, sa première pensée fut _: Il est possédé._

Son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression tout au long de la simulation. La colère, la haine, la soif de justice.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir été littéralement possédé par un démon, mais il a été possédé par quelque d'autre.

« Imprudent. », cracha Logan.

« Je veux le voir dans mon bureau dès qu'il va mieux. », dit Xavier, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le garçon sur le sol. Même lorsque ledit garçon avait été escorté hors de la salle par un Russe dès qu'il avait commencé à tousser, presque plier en deux à cause de la douleur.


	7. Chapitre 6

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Rémy LeBeau n'était pas un homme calme. Xavier avait lui-même émis l'hypothèse que c'était l'énergie refoulée qu'il expulsait d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais Rémy considérait cela comme un tic nerveux. Quand il était affalé sur une chaise, son pied tambourinait toujours le sol, ses doigts tapaient le bureau. Quand il se penchait, il devait absolument avoir quelque chose dans ses mains, des papiers, ses cheveux, des stylos. C'était mécanique. Et bien sûr, les cartes qu'il avait constamment entre les doigts montraient qu'il n'avait aucun moment où il était inactif.

Sauf pour l'instant.

Il avait fallu à Xavier seulement quelques instants pour s'en rendre bien compte quand il s'était assis sur le siège devant lui.

Il se tenait droit, les dents serrées, les doigts recroquevillés.

Xavier testa la tension en se raclant doucement la gorge.

Les yeux de Rémy regardaient par la fenêtre.

« Bonjour Rémy. », commença délicatement Charles.

Rémy hocha la tête en réponse.

Bien que Rémy n'avait jamais adoré Xavier, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi froid.

Rémy, pour sa part, dépensait toute son énergie à lever ses barrières mentales. Si quelqu'un dans la maison était capable de les franchir, c'était l'homme en face de lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Xavier pensa que c'était le meilleur moyen pour commencer une conversation.

« Très bien. », dit fermement Rémy.

« Vous avez battu pas mal de record ce matin dans la salle des dangers. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était un problème. J'suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira pas. », lui assura-t-il. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. », dit-il en se levant.

« Ce n'est pas pourquoi tu es ici. Et tu le sais. »

Rémy se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, raide.

« Veux-tu me dire ce qui te préoccupe ? », continua Charles.

« Non. »

Xavier ravala sa salive, frustré.

« Je comprends. »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je le sais. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle.

« Je peux y aller ? » Rémy brisa le silence sans remord, simplement désireux de sortir de la salle.

« J'ai une autre question. » Xavier se racla la gorge. Son visage devint sévère. « Je comprends que tu ne veux pas parler des problèmes que tu as en ce moment, mais je voudrais que tu me permettes de t'aider. » Il ne remarqua pas que Rémy se tendit. « Ma première priorité est la sécurité de mes X-men Rémy, et tu est un X-men. Tu as exactement les mêmes priorités qu'eux. Cependant, aujourd'hui, dans la salle des dangers, tu ne t'occupais pas de la sécurité de Piotr, ni la tienne. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes de tout faire pour ne pas les mettre en dangers, ainsi que toi-même. »

Rémy regarda Xavier. Il voulait qu'il prenne soin de lui-même.

Ironie.

« Vous avez ma parole. », mentit-il.

Xavier l'examina un instant et Rémy sentit une pression mentale contre les barrières de son esprit. Bien que ces barrières doivent le faire douté de la sincérité de Rémy, il lui donna l'accord pour qu'il sorte.

Rémy trébucha presque sur lui-même quand il sortit.

**o0o**

Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, jetant de temps en temps une boucle blanc ou brun en face de ses yeux verts.

Rémy avait su qu'il trouverait Rogue sur le toit. De la même manière qu'elle s'enveloppait dans ses couvertures quand elle était en colère contre le reste du monde, elle s'isolait sur le toit quand elle était en colère contre lui.

Il ne dit pas un mot quand il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le bord. Elle parlerait quand elle en aurait besoin, et il avait appris à être patient.

Ils se sont assis en silence pendant au moins une heure.

Rogue tendit la main et prit la sienne. Elle fit courir son pouce sur ses doigts.

Elle installa sa tête sur son épaule et il a été autorisé à envelopper son bras autour de son épaule. Elle continua à faire courir ses doigts sur les siens.

Une demi-heure passa, et Rémy commença à fredonné.

« Tu m'as menti ... » marmonna finalement Rogue.

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

« Tu m'as dit que tu allais bien. », continua-t-elle. « Tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, chérie. », soupira-t-il.

« Mais tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui ne va pas. », déclara-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas. », murmura Rémy. « J'aimerai pouvoir le faire, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? » Elle leva les yeux dans ses yeux.

« Les deux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. »

Rogue se redressa, se retirant de son étreinte.

« Tu ne veux pas me faire du mal? », répéta-t-elle. « Tu ne veux pas me faire du mal ? », pleura-t-elle, indignée. « Tu ferais mieux trouver une meilleure excuse. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie.", dit-Il avec douceur. « Je vais prendre soin de ce problème. Je vais t'en parler quand tout sera fini. Quand ça ne te blessera pas. », lui assura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ! » Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire maintenant. » dit-il doucement. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais je te le promets, bientôt, tu n'y penseras même plus. »

Elle le foudroya du regard, soupçonneuse.

« Tu le promets ? », exigea-t-elle.

« Sur ma vie. »

_Ça aurait pu être drôle si ce n'était pas triste_.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance pendant un moment, mais lentement un poids s'enleva de sa poitrine. C'était mieux que rien, et si elle préfère savoir tout de suite, elle prenait ce qu'on lui donnait.

« Allez ». Il tira sur son coude.

« Quoi ? », grogna-t-elle, se levant avec lui.

Il lui sourit, couvrant une toux avec un éclat de rire.

«Nous allons sortir ! »

« Sortir où ? »

«J'ai toute une liste de chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire avant de mourir, mais je ne n'ai jamais eu le temps de les faire. », expliqua Rémy en souriant. « Je voudrais les faire avec toi, si tu veux bien m'honorer de ta présence. »

Rogue fit semblant d'y réfléchir un instant.

« Très bien, monsieur Lebeau. Si vous insistez. » Elle eut un sourire narquois.

« Oh, » Il sourit malicieusement. « J'insiste ».

**o0o**

« Crache ? »

«Crache ! »

Rogue regarda à nouveau par-dessus le rebord.

«Et si ça tombe sur quelqu'un? »

«Nous rirons."

Elle renifla.

« Allez ! », sourit Rémy. « Compte jusqu'à trois. »

Elle rit et hocha la tête.

« Un. », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Deux ». Elle eut un petit rire.

« Trois! »

Ils se penchèrent et crachèrent.

« Ewww ... », dirent-ils en chœur.

**o0o**

« Tu n'es jamais trop vieux pour sauter sur des matelas. », lui assura Rémy en regardant par la fenêtre sur un matelas.

« Je suis d'accord. », sourit sournoisement Rogue.

**o0o**

« Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient autant en colère contre des gens qui se baignent dans une fontaine ? » réfléchit Rémy à haute voix.

Rogue haussa les épaules comme elle sécha ses cheveux.

**o0o**

« Canard ».

« Blob ».

**o0o**

« Ne bouge pas ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait !»

« Je peux dire que tu respires »

« Tes lèvres bougent ! »

Rémy et Rogue se regardèrent dans leurs positions inconfortables.

« Hey ! », appela quelqu'un derrière eux, les obligeant bouger. « Qu'est-ce vous faites dans les vitrines ? »

**o0o**

**«**Oh, » Rogue se mit à rire sur un banc en face d'un petit café. « Cela a été le plus marrant de tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis des semaines. Je me sens comme un enfant. » Elle lécha la boule de sa glace.

« Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas? » sourit Rémy, content de lui. Crème glacée à la vanille dans une main, une cigarette éteinte dans l'autre.

« Tu ne vas pas fumer ça ? » demanda Rogue quand elle remarqua que la cigarette n'était pas allumée.

« J'essaie de réduire ma consommation. »

Elle sourit. Elle avait toujours désapprouvé son habitude de fumer.

Il a essayé de contenir l'amertume qui ressemblait à 'Si seulement je t'avais écouté'.

C'est ainsi que les choses étaient.

Il ne pouvait pas les changer.

« Tu vas bien? », demanda Rogue. Il soupira, plaçant la cigarette derrière son oreille.

« Ouais ... »

Il vint mettre son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira près de sa poitrine.

Elle leva les yeux et ajusta sa casquette.

«J'ai changé d'avis à propos de cette casquette. », l'affirma-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« Il couvre tes cheveux. Je n'aime pas ça. » Il hocha la tête.

« Hmm. Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis au sujet de tes lunettes de soleil. Ils couvrent tes yeux. Je n'aime pas ça. » Elle voulut les enlevé.

« Je ne vais pas enlever les lunettes de soleil. »

« Je ne vais pas enlever le chapeau. »

« Il semble que nous sommes dans une impasse. », sourit Rémy.

« En effet. » sourit Rogue.

«Excusez-moi. », dit quelqu'un, attirant l'attention à la fois de Rémy et l'attention de Rogue. C'était une femme arrondie avec des joues roses.

« Puis-je vous aider ? », demanda Rémy, pas vraiment froidement, mais pas très agréable no plus.

« Avez vous entendu parler du problème mutant ? » demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

Rogue et Rémy échangèrent un regard significatif.

« Oui. », fournit Rogue. « Des animaux. Bouleverse l'ordre naturel des choses».

« Des bêtes », ajouta Rémy pour faire bonne mesure.

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira.

« Mon nom est Anne, et je représente une association qui est à la recherche de nouvelles recrues. »

« Vraiment ? », firent semblent d'être surpris et intéressés Rogue et Rémy.

« Oh, oui. », sourit Anne, réalisant. « Tenez. », elle remit à chacun un prospectus jaune vif qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. « Notre prochaine réunion aura lieu dans environ une semaine et demie. Tout le monde est invité, mais j'emmènerai une arme j'étais vous. Il peut y avoir un terrible, terrible Xavier, et je ne peux garantir que ce sera calme »

« Xavier ? » Rogue inclina la tête sur le côté. « Qui est-ce Xavier ? »

« Oh, Charles Xavier dirige un centre de formation pour les mutants pas trop loin d'ici. Dans Bayville. Il y a une vingtaine d'entre eux enfermés là-dedans, qui apprennent à utiliser leurs monstruosités contre nature contre nous, les gens normaux »

« Les salopards ! », cracha violemment Rémy.

Anne hocha la tête.

« Si j'avais le pouvoir, toute la maison devrait être nettoyé, avec ces monstres qui sont à l'intérieur. Vous pouvez appeler ce numéro si vous avez des questions, et assurez-vous de porter vos chaussures de marche si vous décidez de venir la semaine prochaine. » Elle leur fit un grand sourire avant de passer à la prochaine tripotée de personnes, répandant son message comme un virus.

Rogue et Rémy baissèrent les yeux sur les papiers. Le dégoût et la peur barrèrent l'estomac de Rogue quand elle lu les mots. Rémy se sentait malade et soulagé. Sa colonne vertébrale et une sueur glacée barrait sur son front.

En caractères gras sur la page jaune canari était des mots dangereux.

«Friends of Humanity». (1)

**o0o**

J'ai préféré le laissé en anglais, ça fait mieux ^^.

Je ne suis vraiment pas doué, voilà le chapitre attendu ^^. Merci à Shadow de m'avoir prévenu :). Cette fiction n'a vraiment pas de chance, l'autre fois, c'était que j'avais mis le chapitre 4 au lieu du 3 et la c'est carrément le chapitre 6 de "Les Salesmen de Salazar" qui se retrouvent là -'. Sorry ...

Bientôt la reprise alors je vais essayé de garder un rythme soutenu pour les publications (sans erreur j'espère -'), avec les nouveaux horaires et tout ... Enfin, je ne promet rien, mais je ferais mon possible ;)


	8. Chapitre 7

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Un bourdonnement de vrombissement métallique se répétait dans les larges couloirs vides, portant un air froid, de la haine et du désespoir en lui. Il pouvait être entendu par toutes les chambres de l'établissement, quoique faiblement. C'était un bruit de fond constant, le rappel constant de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.

C'est parce qu'ils étaient des mutants.

Un fait que Pietro Maximoff ne pouvait jamais oublier.

Il grinça des dents de colère, le papier jaune canari dans sa mains se froissa quand il serra les poings.

« Il ne pas aimer. », déclara Betsy Braddock, une des nouvelle recrue pour 'la cause'.

« Non. », acquiesça Pietro sèchement.

« Qui va lui dire ? » Pietro alla lentement dans le couloir, résolu. C'était une habitude d'être comme ça quand il allait voir son père.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il frappa à ce qui semblait un mur solide en acier, le son du métal fit un bruit d'enfer.

Sans un mot, un panneau de la porte se détacha en douceur et s'ouvrit, permettant à Pietro d'entrer dans la salle.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? », demanda Erik Lensherr, Magnéto, sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

Pietro s'avança lentement et glissa la feuille jaune sur le bureau en métal.

Les yeux d'Erik regardèrent à peine le bout de papier avant de continuer son travail.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-il.

« C'est un rassemblement anti-mutant. », clarifia Pietro, perplexe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles Magnéto ne semblai pas énervé.

« Ah ! Il me semblait bien. », remarqua Erik. « Ce n'est pas inhabituel. »

« Tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose ? », demanda Pietro.

« Je ne vais pas m'occuper des petites affaires de ces homo-sapiens. », ricana Magnéto sur ses deux derniers mots. « Je suis beaucoup plus large d'esprit. »

« Mais. » Pietro respira profondément, se préparant. « C'est gens, les 'Friends of Humanity' cherche dans les rues ! Ils invitent tout les monde à leur 'marche contre les mutants.', ils ont prévu de le faire pendant environ une semaine et demie. Ils disent aux gens d'apporter des armes ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. », commenta Erik. « Des émeutes et des armes ? »

« Ils marchent droit vers Xavier. », respira Pietro. C'était une explication suffisante.

Le grincement du métal vrombissait.

Le visage d'Erik resta calme. Le tic au niveau de sa mâchoire montrait seulement à quel point cette nouvelle l'avait dérangé. Ses doigts étaient devenus blancs alors qu'il serait ses doigts autour de son stylo.

L'enfer était revenu à la vie dans ses yeux gris.

Sans un mot, Erik fit sortit son fils de la salle.

Tout ce qui resta dans la salle fut le silence.

Le silence avant la tempête.

**o0o**

Rogue se cramponna à la taille de Rémy avec toute la force qu'elle possédait quand il prit un virage d'au moins 55 degrés. La roue arrière de la moto s'éleva grotesquement avant que Rémy jeta son poids en avant afin de corriger sa trajectoire.

Elle haleta fortement quand son genou racla presque le pavé. Elle pouvait sentir la tension et la colère refoulée de Rémy au niveau de ses épaules alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux pour qu'elle ne voie pas le paysage déformé par la vitesse.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de lui. Elle n'avait pas eut peur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient battu ensembles. Elle n'avait pas eut peur la fois où il l'avait enlevé dans la ruelle. Elle n'avait pas eut peur quand elle s'était retrouvée dans le train avec lui.

Elle ne le connaissait pas avant. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience de comment il était avec le monde. Elle n'avait pas eut la moindre idée de l'intensité du feu qui brulait en lui.

Maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de repos pour Rémy LeBeau jusqu'à ce que les craintes concernant les 'Friends of Humanity' soient envolées. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux en toute sécurité.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire pour régler tout ça.

Il sauta pratiquement de la moto quand elle dérapa pour un long arrêt dans l'allée de l'Institut Xavier et tira Rogue. Il courut vers les portes, les yeux fixés avec une détermination inébranlable. Rogue tenta de se réorienter à avant de réaliser qu'il avait disparu, puis de lui courut après.

« Gambit ? » Le front de Scott se plissa quand il entra dans le hall d'entrée juste au bon moment pour voir Rémy passer la porte. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas pour lui parler, laissant Scott seule dans hall. « Rogue ? »,demanda-t-il alors qu'elle courait derrière lui.

« De quel côté est-il allé ? », haleta-t-elle, en regardant autour.

Scott lui montra.

« Merci. » Elle partie en courant dans cette direction.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Scott, les suivant.

« Professeur ! », cria Rémy, en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Xavier sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter et de frapper.

« Rémy ? », dit Charles a étonné de son intrusion. « Rémy, quel est le problème ? »

_« C'est ça ! CE SONT LES GENS ! Ils étaient DANS LA RUE, à dire des sottises sur les mutants! Ici ! Regarde ! »_ Rémy claqua le papier sur le bureau de Xavier, qui était assis, dérouté alors qu'il tentait de comprendre le français cajun.

« Rémy, s'il te plaît », déclara Xavier. « Calmes-toi et expliques-moi ce qui ne va pas. En anglais, s'il te plaît. »

Rémy ouvrit la bouche pour détailler les atrocités qui ont été révélés et les dangers qui reposaient pour tout le monde dans la maison, même le manoir lui-même, avant d'être coupé par Rogue qui déboula dans la salle.

« Tu lui a dit ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas encore. », dit-il avant de se retourner vers Xavier, ouvrant sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Scott arriva après Rogue.

« Je ne sais pas. » Xavier planta ses mains fermement sur son bureau, le front plissé. « Mais, je serais reconnaissant d'être informé le plus tôt possible. »

Rémy poussa le papier vers l'avant.

Les yeux de Xavier parcoururent le papier une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

« Je ... » Son front se plissa alors qu'il le lisait une quatrième fois. « C'est assez déplaisant oui, mais pourquoi paniquer ? » Il passa le papier à Scott en regardant Rogue et Rémy pour avoir des réponses.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour raconter les paroles d'Anne et les terribles complots se formant juste au dessus de leur tête. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Xavier poussa un profond soupir, en se frottant sa main sur son front. Quelqu'un _pourrait-il s'il vous plaît répondre à la porte _? dit-il par télépathie aux personnes dans le manoir.

« J'y vais ! », fit la voix de Bobby Drake à l'extérieur de la salle.

_Merci_. Xavier hocha la tête aimablement comme si Bobby était assis juste en face de lui, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Le sourire disparut comme il se tourna vers Rogue et Rémy « Vous disiez ? »

**o0o**

Bobby Drake jeta une boule de neige de main en main pendant qu'il déambulait vers la porte en sifflant. La sonnette sonna une seconde fois. La personne était impatiente.

« C'est bon, j'arrive ». Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Une frappe forte de la frappa porte, répétitive et incessante.

Il renifla, déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit Il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher un 'bonjour', mais quand ses yeux enregistrèrent qui se tenait en face de lui, sa bouche devint sèche, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Je suis ici pour parler avec Charles. », déclara Erik, la tête haute, les yeux froid. Il était vêtu d'un costume et d'une cravate. Pietro était à coté de lui, se déplaçant péniblement d'un pied à l'autre, les yeux dardant autour d'eux, vêtu de ses vêtements occasionnels.

« Euh ... » est la phrase la plus intelligente que Bobby puisse formuler à ce moment.

Pietro renifla, au alors qu'il s'agitait.

« Tu as le maître du magnétisme et son fils en face de toi et c'est la seule chose que tu peux dire ? »

« Euh ... », lâcha de nouveau Bobby.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter. », dit à voix basse Erik, coupant le bégaiement de Bobby avec facilité. « Mais je vais faire une exception, je suis ici pour parler avec Charles. »

Bobby ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, sans doute pour sortir une autre chose incohérente, absurde.

« En tant qu'ami. », ajouta Erik, un peu plus doux.

Bobby cligna des yeux.

« Une seconde. » La porte se referma.

Pietro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tapa du pied avec impatience tandis que Erik ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Bobby n'était plus seul.

« Magnus ? » Charles respira fortement. « Que fais-tu-».

«Nous avons besoin de parler. », lui fit savoir Erik.

« Je –», hésita Xavier.

« S'il vous plaît », implora Pietro, sachant que, même avec la gravité de la situation, son père ne s'abaisserait jamais à prononcer le mot. Dans un bref moment où Pietro essaya d'imaginer le monde sans Xavier, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était l'obscurité.

Erik mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, faisant une pression peu rassurante, comprenant les pensées de l'enfant mieux que quiconque.

C'est alors que Charles s'est rendu compte que le Magnéto extrémiste, le maître du magnétisme, le terroriste, n'était pas l'homme qui était debout en face de lui. Erik Lensherr, l'ami, le père, était l'homme sur son perron.

« Oui, », reconnu-t-il, se déplaçant pour faire de la place. « Entrez. »

**o0o**

Bon, pour l'instant j'ai eu le temps de mettre à jour, mais je ne pense pas que se sera le cas la semaine prochaine... Enfin, disons plutôt que ce n'est pas mettre à jour le plus long, mais traduire, que l'on soit bien d'accord.

Pour les personnes qui lisent sans mettre de review, c'est bon signe ou pas ? Sérieusement, laissé moi un petit avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif :).

Bonne journée ;).


	9. Chapitre 8

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Scott regardait Pietro avec méfiance, stoïquement debout devant la porte du bureau de Xavier.

Pietro s'agitait et regardait autour de lui, basculant sur la pointe de ses pieds par habitude.

Scott le regardait sérieusement, se décidant à penser que si il y avait une guerre entre les mutants et les humains, Pietro ne ferait pas un bon soldat.

Magnéto serait un Général.

Xavier serait un Négociateur.

Scott serait un Colonel.

Mais, Pietro ? Il n'était pas fait pour la guerre. Il fuirait. Aller vers celui qui avait le plus à offrir.

Les yeux de Scott arrivèrent au niveau de Gambit et de Rogue.

Gambit avait laissé la seule chaise libre du couloir à Rogue, et s'était assis sur le sol, les bars entourant ses genoux, se tête retombant sur ses genoux. Elle caressa ses cheveux avec ses doigts et il chantonnait pour elle, mais ils avaient tous les deux le regard ailleurs, quelque chose les hantait.

_Qu'est ce qui se passerait avec eux ?_ ne put s'empêcher de se demander Scott. S'il y avait une guerre, que se passerait-il avec eux ?

Séparés, Rogue et Gambit étaient intouchables, inarrêtables. Mais ensemble, ils étaient une cible pour l'ennemi. Il y avait une faiblesse.

**o0o**

Xavier essaya de se repositionner, mal à l'aise, dans son fauteuil, et il aurait souhaité, même si ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie, qu'il puisse marcher. Marcher. Croiser les jambes. Taper du pied. N'importe quoi qui pourrait briser le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et Erik Lensherr.

Il rangea quelques papiers qui étaient sur son bureau.

« Tu dois agir. », implora Magnéto. « Tue le serpent avant qu'il n'attaque. »

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que les X-men fonctionnent. », soutint Xavier. « Nous n'attaquons pas quand il s'agit d'affaires humaines. »

« C'est différent. » La mâchoire d'Erik se sera.

« Non, ce ne l'est pas. »

L'air renfrogné d'Erik devint plus prononcé.

« Charles… », soupira-t-il, suppliant l'homme de revenir à la raison.

**o0o**

Scott l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps dans la salle des dangers. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils se battaient comme une seule équipe. Gambit faisait un pas en avant, Rogue prenait un peu de recul. Elle se précipitait, il parait. Il se balançait, elle se baissait. Il pensait qu'ils étaient parfaits ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés. Quand ils se perdaient de vue, c'était la panique. L'objectif passait alors à : « trouver et protéger ».

Une fois, lors d'une séance d'entrainement, ils se battaient dos à dos, tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que Gambit soit touché.

Rogue devint folle.

Aucune machine ne resta en vie.

L'aurait-il fait pour Jean ?

Une toux sèche le coupa dans ses pensées et son attention fut attirée par Gambit et Rogue.

« Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda Rogue.

La toux devint tellement plus intense que Gambit s'éloigna d'elle, son coude couvrant sa bouche, et son autre main faisant signe à Rogue de s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? », demanda Pietro, grimaçant à chaque toux.

**o0o**

« Nous agirons seulement si l'institut est menacée. », dit Xavier d'un ton propre à Charles Xavier. Confiant. « Pas avant. »

« Ton institut est menacée. », dit Magnéto d'un ton propre à Erik Lensherr. Court. Poignant. Pas de place pour l'espoir. Il y avait des faits et il y avait des actions.

C'était presque un miracle que lui et Xavier ne s'entendent pas du tout.

« Nous savons, toi et moi, comment cela fonctionne ! », poursuivit Erik.

« Je suis d'accord que la « Marche contre les mutants » est une façade. » Xavier regarda la feuille jaune. « Mettre des innocents pour les faires attaqué. »

« Ce sont les jouets du diable. »

**o0o**

La toux dégénéra rapidement au pont où son corps se mit à convulser.

« Rem' ? » Rogue essaya de nouveau à l'approcher, mais il secouait sa main rapidement pour l'en empêcher.

Scott, n'étant pas d'accord avec le coup de : « Je souffre, laissez moi seul. », s'approcha de Gambit et commença à emmener Gambit hors du couloir.

« Non. » dit Scott quand il remarqua que Rogue essayait de les suivre. « Restes ici. Surveille-le. », il montra de la tête Pietro. « Je reviens. »

Scott transporta rapidement Gambit dans la cuisine, son premier reflexe étant de lui donner quelque chose à boire pour calmer la toux et hydrater sa gorge sèche. La toux avait encore empirée dans le couloir.

« Reste ici. », lui dit Scott quand il posa Gambit, convulsant, sur une des chaises.

Gambit hacha la tête, mais il dut arrêter à cause d'une secousse provoquée par la toux.

Scott alla chercher un verre et le remplit d'eau, ayant perdu le compte de combien de fois Gambit avait tousser depuis qu'il remplissait le verre.

Le verre d'eau plein, il le tendit à Gambit.

« Merci. », dit Gambit d'une voix grave après avoir bu, la toux se calmant apparemment.

« Ne me dit pas-», commença à sourire Scott, mais il s'arrêta quand il remarqua le rouge sur la manche de Rémy. Bien que Scott Summers voyait légèrement le monde plus rouge que les autres, il ne pouvait pas se tromper en pensant que c'était du sang.

Rémy, voyant comment Scott le fixa, regarda au même endroit que lui.

Il regarda ensuite Scott avec de grands yeux.

« Ne dis rien à Rogue. »

**o0o**

« Cela ne change rien. » Le visage de Xavier était dur.

« Cela change tout. », contra Magnéto.

« Je ne mettrais pas mes X-men en dangers en les utilisant contre les « Friends of Humanity. », dit fermement Xavier.

« Tu les mets en danger en ne le faisant pas. » Erik se leva en reprenant son chapeau, signe que la conversation était terminée. « Je ne laisserais pas mes collègues mutants être menacés Charles. », informa Erik quand il ouvrit la porte. « Et si tu n'agis pas, », il jeta un regard rempli de pitié à l'homme. « Je le ferais. »

La porte se referma brusquement derrière Magnéto, le maitre de magnétisme, laissant le professeur Charles Xavier seul dans son bureau, qui semblait un peu trop silencieux. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps, refit surface.

La peur.

Magnéto allait agir, attaquer, bruler ces « Friends of Humanity. » jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient poussière.

La peur lui serra le ventre.

_Je dois intervenir._ Pensa Xavier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Magnéto détruire tout ce qu'il avait fait entre les humains et les mutants. Une attaque sera forcement suivit d'un cri de guerre.

La Guerre. L'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Les humains contre les mutants.

La Guerre.

Si Magnéto faisait un geste contre les « Friends of Humanity », Xavier devait être la pour gérer le coup.

**o0o**

Avant que Scott ait la chance de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, la bruit de la porte d'entrée se fermant résonna dans les couloirs.

Il tourna sa tête pour mieux entendre le bruit ou tout bruit ayant un rapport avec celui là, et Rémy profita pour s'éloigner de sa vigilance. Rémy se permettrait d'éviter Scott aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, peut-être plus.

Il se retira de la cuisine, couvrant le sang de son manteau lorsqu'il atterrit dans le hall, juste à temps pour voir une roue de Xavier sortir et regarder la porte.

« Vous allez bien Professeur ? », demanda Rémy quand il remarqua comment était l'homme en face de lui. Vieux et fatigué.

« Je vais bien, Rémy. », dit Charles. « Nous allons juste devoir garder les yeux grand ouverts à partir de maintenant.

Rémy hocha stoïquement la tête.

« Et Bien, », sourit Xavier. « Qu'en est-il du diner ? »

Rémy le regarda fixement pendant un moment avant que la réalité ne le frappe.

« Merde ! Je devais faire à manger ! »

**o0o**

Ray Crisp rongeait un cure dent et zappait les chaines de télévision, tranquillement assis sur le canapé. A sa gauche était assise Jubilée, qui mâchait un chewing-gum discrètement. Eparpillés au sol étaient Rahne, Roberto, Bobby, Amara, Tabitha, Kurt et Sam, qui donnaient tous leurs avis sur le programme télé.

« Je voulais regarder les 'Simpsons' ! », se plaint Bruyamment Kurt.

« Tout le monde s'en fout. », cassa Jubilée. « Met 'Projet haute couture'. »

« Bob l'éponge ? », fit Bobby, espérant avant de se faire frapper par des coussins. « Je proposais juste ! »

« Attendez-Chut ! », interrompit Rahne. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Les gaaaaaaaaaaaaaars ! », cria une petite voix quelque part. « Les gaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrs ! »

« Jamie ? », dit Bobby à haute voix.

« LES GAAAARS ! », cria Jamie en déboulant dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jamie ? », demanda Rahne.

« Kitty vient de me dire que Gambit était de corvée ce soir ! », haleta Jamie, le visage rayonnant.

Les adolescents se regardèrent.

« Le premier arrivé aura la plus grosse part de Gumbo ! », déclara Bobby quand tout le monde se mit à courir vers les portes de la cuisine, se poussant, se bousculant, riant, se bagarrant. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la cuisine, excités.

Le bruit sourd des rires disparut complètement quand ils se rendirent compte que la cuisine était vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Rémy entrer dans la salle, quatre grandes boites en équilibre sur l'épaule.

« Tu ne prépares pas le diner ? », demanda Jubilée après quelques secondes de confusion. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore commencé ? »

« Ça sera des pizzas à la place. », sourit Rémy, posant les boites sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il essuya le reste de la graisse des pizzas sur ses mains sur son jean.

« Mais » Jamie regarda les boites et Rémy plusieurs fois. « Tu détestes la restauration rapide. », marmonna-t-il, confus et angoissé. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme plus âgé.

Rémy lui sourit, une teinte triste dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et prit congé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils surent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**o0o**

La pizza, c'est déjà pas mal non ? x)

Hop, désolé pour le retard… Biochimie, Microbiologie, Maths, Physique, Biologie, STBI, recherches de stages… et un peu de place pour les traductions ^^.

Mais je poste ce chapitre avant de retourner à mon travail qui m'attend encore, même après le WeekEnd...Alala, la vie n'est vraiment pas facile :P.


	10. Chapitre 9

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien.**

Rogue bailla alors qu'elle était dans le couloir, allant vers la cuisine en faisant un détour. Elle était contente de sentir le parquet en bois sous ses pieds nus, cela la détendait.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se demanda vaguement si elle avait l'air aussi fatigué qu'elle pensait l'être.

« Ce n'est pas possible que ça se voit. », marmonna-t-elle en utilisant sa hanche pour ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, s'attendant à voir pleins de casseroles et de poêles remplies. Normalement, ça devait sentir bon. Normalement, elle devait entendre le bruit de friture, et les rires, chants, bagarres des élèves. Une ambiance familiale.

Au lieu de cela, elle se trouva confronté à une douzaine d'enfant regardant leurs assiettes en plastique remplie de part de pizza.

Elle les regarda, confuse.

« Ça ne devait pas être Gambit qui devait s'occuper du diner de ce soir ? », exigea-t-elle, attirant l'attention des enfants sur elle.

Jamie montra sa pizza.

« Il l'a fait. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Une profonde colère l'envahit.

_Quoiqu'il lui arrive, il n'a pas à mêler les enfants à ça._

« De quel côté est-il partit ? », exigea-t-elle, reniflant de fureur.

« Je ne sais pas. », admis Jamie, haussant les épaules, se dégonflant.

« Bien sûr. », grogna Rogue. « Je veux savoir où est-ce qu'il est allé. »

**o0o**

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? », exigea Rogue quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de gym, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Il ne l'a reconnut pas alors qu'il sautait vers sol, un bras derrière son dos. Il regarda froidement le sol.

« Juste parce que tu ne veux pas laisser les gens t'aider ne veux pas dire que tu dois poser des putains de problèmes. », cria-t-elle. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. « Ça ne veut pas dire non plus que ces enfants doivent être perdants sur … » Sa voix commença a s'estomper, distraite par un bruit. « Perdants sur…sur… » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Il fredonnait.

Son front était plissé.

Parfois, il fredonnait pour elle, ou pour l'un des petits quand il était le seul pour les réconforter après avoir eu un cauchemar. Parfois, il fredonnait quand il faisait du gumbo ou quand il jouait aux cartes. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais entendu fredonner pour lui-même

« Rémy ? » Quelque chose de blessant arriva au fond de sa poitrine quand elle reconnut la mélodie. La douleur était plus profonde que son envie de pleurer. La douleur était plus profonde que sa colère.

Il ne l'a regardait toujours pas.

« Rémy » Elle s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son épaule, son visage préoccupé.

« Ah ! » sursauta Rémy et il s'éloigna. « Chérie. », haleta-t-il une fois qu'il remarqua qui avait interrompu son état de transe.

Elle poussa ses cheveux humides de ses yeux et regarda la mort dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Les mots franchir ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, ses yeux le suppliant.

Il appuya son front contre le siens et ferma les yeux, presque douloureusement. La douleur à sa poitrine s'intensifia.

« Danse avec moi. », dit-il finalement.

« Quoi ? », souffla-t-elle.

« Danse avec moi. », répéta-t-il, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour la lever.

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Très bien. », chuchota-t-elle.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant de lui. La douleur de sa poitrine s'amoindrit lorsqu'il recommença à fredonner. Elle se balança contre lui.

Mais la douleur réapparut vivement quand il cessa de fredonner pour chanter la mélodie.

_« __You can run on for a long time»_ Il se balançait avec elle. _« Run on for a long time, run on for a long time, sooner or later God'll cut you down. »_

Elle ferma les yeux.

_« Sooner or later God'll cut you down. »_

**o0o**

Xavier serra ses doigts les uns contre les autres et laissa son esprit vagabondé à travers la ville et écouta.

_« Go tell that long tongue liar, go and tell that midnight rider –»  
_

Les pensées, les esprits, il devait les trier, chercher un indicateur. Certains d'entre eux étaient doux, jeunes, naifs.

_« Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter, tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down.»_

Mais il y en avait qui avait encore de la noirceur, de la haine, de la rancune. Ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il enseignait.

Xavier ne pouvait pas tous les sauver.

_« Tell them that God gonna cut them down »_

**o0o**

« _Well, my godness gracious let me tell you the news. My head's been wet with the midnight dew. I've been down on bended knee, talging to the man from Galile. » _Rémy tint Rogue dans ses bras et la retourna de sorte que son dos soit sur son torse. « _He spoke to me in a voice so sweet. I thought I heard the shuffle of Angel's feet. »_

Scott était adossé à la porte, les bras croisés, une grimace déformant ses traits du visage.

Les deux autres dans la salle ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

« _He called my name and my heart stood still, when he said 'son, go and do my will. » _Ils continuèrent à danser.

**o0o**

Magnéto passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et regarda les informations que Psylocke avait volées pour lui.

Les détails sur cette 'Marche contre les Mutants'.

« _Go tell that long tongued liar, go and tell that midnight rider-»_

L'espérance minimum de manifestants était une centaine.

« _Tell the rambler, the Gambler, the back biter. Tell them that God's gonna cut them down –»_

Des centaines, des centaines de personnes devront être abattues. Des centaines de personnes qu'il devra tuer. Des centaines de personnes qui vont avoir peur de lui, qu'il intimidera. Homme contre les Mutants, son espèce, ses amis, sa famille contre cette vermine de sous marque.

« _Tell them that God's gonna cut them down. »_

**o0o**

Grayson Creed, le fondateur de 'Frends of Humanity', était assis à son bureau, regardant son emploi du temps pour la semaine prochaine, se sentant tout content de lui.

« _You can run on for a long time. Run on for a long time, run on for a long time –»_

Lundi : Rencontrer et saluer le Sénateur. Mardi : Nouvelle tâche. Mercredi : Bal de charité. Jeudi : Discours au centre communautaire.

« _Sooner, or late, God's cur you down-»_

Vendredi : Eliminer l'Institut Xavier comme une menace politique.

_« Sooner or later Gord, God all cut your down-»_

**o0o**

« _Well, you may throw your rock and hide your hand. Working in the dark against your fellow man. » _Rémy baissa la voix, son souffle dans l'oreille de Rogue. « _But as sur as God made Black end white, what's down in the dark will be brought to light. »_

Cependant, même s'il chantait doucement, sa voix était transportée dans toute la salle. Scott se pencha encore vers la porte, observant la scène d'un air calculateur. Essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Physiquement avec Gambit. Peut-être devait-il s'annoncer.

_« You can run on for a long time. Run on for a long time, run on for a long time. Sooner or later, Gad all cut you down. Sooner or later God all cut you down. »_

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Scott et il se tourna brusquement pour voir Piotr debout derrière lui, le regard sombre.

Piotr secoua la tête.

Scott hocha la tête, et ils disparurent tout les deux.

_« Go tell that long tongued liar, go and tell that midnight rider. Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter. Tell them that God's gonna cut you down. »_

« _Tell them_ _that God's gonna cut you down_. »La voix de Rémy retomba, le menton appuyé contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, les doigts lassés ensembles. Enfin, sa voix se tue.

Pris d'un moment de douceur amère, Rogue se releva sur la pointe de ses pieds et écrasa les lèvres contres les siennes.

Le baiser avait un gout salé des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

**o0o**

Chapitre qui a eu beaucoup du mal à être traduit, allez savoir pourquoi, ce n'est certainement pas la taille qui m'a fait fuir ^^.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je traduise les paroles de chansons, je les préfère en Anglais, mais si quelqu'un préfère que je les traduise, dites le moi :).

Le titre de la chanson est : « God's gonna cut you down » de Johnny Cash.

Merci à **Shadow** pour sa review, ça me motive un peu. C'est assez fatiguant de se demander si les gens qui ont déjà reviewé suivent encore l'histoire ou non '-. Ça sert à savoir si je continue à traduire, ou si je ne le fais pour rien … Enfin bref, **merci** :).


	11. Chapitre 10

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

**Dimanche soir**

Rogue passa encore une fois la nuit avec Gambit, elle n'allait pratiquement plus dans sa chambre.

Sa joue était pressée contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur, ses doigts traçaient inconsciemment des dessins sur son estomac. Ses propres doigts dessinaient des cercles et des boucles allant du bas de son dos à sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils avaient parlés pendant un long moment, mais étaient pendant un bon bout de temps allongés silencieusement. Un silence tellement calme qu'ils pouvaient entendre leur respiration.

Ils étaient allongés là, silencieusement, attendant que le soleil perce la nuit.

**Le** **lundi** **matin**, Scott et Logan faisaient des sessions dans la Salle des Dangers, incluant Warren, Hank et Bobby.

Habituellement, les sessions dans la Salle des Dangers étaient centrées sur les stratégies défensives, les procédures d'évacuation, ou un 'jeu du drapeau', variant selon la simulation, mais tout changea d'un coup. Les stratégies d'attaques persévéraient avec l'agression constante, et, tandis que la protection consistait à se prendre un balle à la place d'un 'civil', cela ne les décourageait pas.

Sans beaucoup de surprise, ceux qui excellaient dans ce genre de simulation, celles plus agressives, étaient ceux qui avaient travaillé pour Magnéto.

« Regardez Gambit. », instruit Scott aux autres X-men au bout de deux heures et demie à essayer de briser les habitudes qu'ils avaient adoptées dans cette même salle. « Regardez comment il arrive dans la simulation d'infraction, tout en étant assez souple pour passer les défenses en une fraction de secondes. »

Rémy secoua ses bras à quelques reprises et s'accroupit, roulant les épaules avant de sauter dans la tour d'observation de la simulation.

« Prêt ? », demanda Scott dans la cabine d'observation.

Rémy hocha durement la tête.

« La simulation est 'protéger le piéton'. », informa Scott. « Si tu te blesses, tu perds la partie. »

Rémy acquiesça à nouveau, serrant les dents pour bloquer une toux.

Scott hésita une seconde, le regard trahissant son appréhension. Gambit était-il assez fort physiquement pour le faire ?

Il hésita une nouvelle fois.

Il devait choisir entre 'protéger Gambit' et 'protéger le piéton'.

Ce n'était pas un choix qu'il devait prendre à la légère, il l'estima nécessaire.

« C'est quand tu veux Scooter. », cria Rémy, de plus en plus impatient.

Scott regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Rogue.

Pourrait-il prendre ce risque ? Pourrait-il lui dire sans qu'elle perde la tête ?

_Ferais-je autre chose pour Jean ?_

_Aimerais-je que Jean fasse quelque chose pour moi ?_

Une nouvelle pensée le frappa.

_Est-ce que je voudrais qu'elle prenne des risques pour moi ?_

Scott serra finalement la mâchoire, ayant pris enfin une descision.

« Piotr. » Il attira l'attention du Russe. « Descend et aide-le. »

**o0o**

**Le mardi soir, **Graydon Creed est aux informations de dix heures.

_« M. Creed-»_

_« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Graydon. »_

_« Oui, Graydon, d'après vous, comment ont évoluées les relations avec les Mutants ? »_

_« J'ai toujours porté un grand intérêt aux relations avec les Mutants. Le monde change. 'Mute', si l'on écoute certaines personnes. Et, pour ma part, je ne veux pas rester ici et attendre de voir ces êtres mutées m'enlever mon droit de vivre, les humains sont ici depuis plus longtemps que les Mutants, et ils vont restés plus longtemps que les Mutants. »_

_« Est-ce ainsi que vous avez eu l'idée de 'Friends of Humanity' ? »_

_« Je pense que mon père m'a vraiment donné l'idée. »_

_« Il vous a donné l'inspiration ? »_

_« Plus que vous ne le pensez… »_

Xavier éteignit la télévision, incapable d'en regarder plus.

**o0o**

**Le mercredi matin**, la fièvre commença à apparaître.

Bien que Rémy n'ait pas conscience d'elle au début, quand il ouvrit ses yeux bouffis, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, c'était qu'il était vraiment fatigué et que son mal de gorge persistait à cause des toux qui le prenaient.

Il s'était tourné et retourné de nombreuses fois la nuit, il avait trop chaud, trop froid. Mais maintenant que le soleil était levé, il se sentit engourdis. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à trouver l'énergie pour sortir du lit.

Il se sentait…

Malade.

Faiblement, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme coup, il ne serait pas faire la différence à ce moment.

« Gambit ? », appela quelqu'un. « Allez mon pote, tu vas être en retard pour le fun. »

Rémy ne pouvait pas rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour formuler une réponse.

« Gambit ? », appela de nouveau la voix. Un soupçon de crainte la trahissant. « Tu es là dedans ? »

Rémy réussi à tousser, sous le choc de la douleur. Il la sentit dans tout son corps.

Il y eu encore quelques secondes d'hésitation avant que la porte ne s'ouvre timidement.

« Rémy ? », appela Pyro quand il passa sa tête dans la chambre.

Rémy gémit pour prouver qu'il était vivant.

« Ah ! », grinça John en voyant Rémy, laissant le malade penser qu'il ressemblait à un mort.

« Tu ressembles à un mort, mon pote ! »

Suspicion confirmée.

« Est-ce que tu… Hum … te sens bien ? », intervint John. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Rémy toussa une nouvelle fois, se roula en boule en enfouissant son visage dans sa couverture.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non. », déduit John avec inquiétude. Il n'était pas doué avec ce genre de chose. La dernière fois que Pyro avait donné quelque chose qui pourrait être considérée comme un traitement pour un ami était quand il avait sept ans, et c'était à une de ses choses inanimées, comme ses jouets. Mais il avait estimé que s'il devait considérer quelqu'un comme un ami, ce serait Gambit. Et Gambit ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression d'être bizarre, ou il ne le regardait pas bizarrement quand il jouait avec son briquet. Et fait si, quoi que ce soit, c'était la première personne à lui avoir adressé la parole, il lui avait serré la main et lui avait dit : 'Bienvenue dans la foire aux monstres.'

Vraiment le premier ami qu'il avait eu. La première personne qui lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui laisser son briquet dans les mains toute la journée. La première personne qui avait pris le temps de lui expliquer les règles de 'Go Fish'. La première personnes a avoir écouté ses histoires et à l'avoir encouragé.

Peut-être que Rémy était une de ces personnes qui étaient habitués à traiter avec des étrangers, et qui savait quand il fallait parlé ou quand il suffisait d'écouter.

Mais John n'en faisait pas parti.

« Très bien mon pote. » John retroussa ses manches et fis un pas en avant. « Tu ferais mieux d'être habillé. » Il grogna quand il enleva une partie des couvertures pour voir l'épaule de Rémy.

Rémy gémit quand John tira sur ses pieds.

« Nous y voilà. » John sourit à Rémy, qui se tenait avec un bas de pyjama et rien d'autre. « Je vais aller te chercher une chemise, et nous allons aller à l'infirmerie, hein ? » Il hocha la tête, l'encourageant alors qu'il se tournait vers la commode de Gambit.

Il y un sourd 'Whump' quand Rémy s'effondra sur le sol.

**o0o**

« 50 degrés. » Hank fronça les sourcils devant le thermomètre.

« Est-ce que ça va bien aller ? », s'inquiéta John, en se déplaçant, mal à l'aise, à côté du lit où son ex-Acolyte était inconscient.

« Techniquement », soupira Hank. « il devait être mort. »

John le regarda comme si il lui avait poussé une seconde tête avant de se pencher vers le torse de Rémy déterminer à entendre les battements de son cœur.

« Devrait être ont été mes mots. Le corps humain ne peut que résister qu'à une température inférieure à 45 °C. » Hank poussa John dans un siège. « Toutefois, avec les mutants, il est difficile de savoir ce que leur corps peut supporter. Je suppose que la mutation de Gambit peut l'aider à résister à une telle température. » Hank se gratta la tête. « Je vais devoir faire plus de recherche mais ma première hypothèse est sur une infection. »

John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Donc, il va mieux allé après ? », dit-il pleins d'espoir.

Hank sourit légèrement.

« Je ferais ce que je peux. »

Un gémissement parvint du lit.

Hank et John s'approchèrent juste à temps pour voir Rémy ouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Rémy, la voix faible.

« Tu t'es évanoui. », l'informa John.

« C'est pas vrai ! » cria Rémy, indigné.

« Si, j'étais là. », sourit John, heureux qu'il agisse normalement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », interrompit Hank.

« Bien. », mentit Rémy. « Juste un peu fatigué. »

« Pas de douleur quand tu bouges ou des engourdissements vers tes membres ? », demanda Hank.

« Non. » Rémy n'avait pas hésité. « Je vais bien, Henry. », l'assura-t-il. « Je me suis juste surmené. » Il retint une toux. Il aurait préféré que John ne l'emmène pas ici. »

« Tout à fait. », dit Hank. Il vérifia le thermomètre qui affichait 44 degrés.

« Et bien. » Rémy roula hors du lit. « Je dois juste être fatigué, Henry. J'ai certaines choses importantes à faire en ville aujourd'hui. » Il partit de lui-même avant qu'une chose soit dite ou faite.

En vérité, il n'allait pas en ville.

Il était assis dans la douche dans le vestiaire, en essayant de faire partir la sueur sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

**o0o**

**Jeudi après-midi**, Rogue fit le diner.

Rémy l'aida.

Ils rirent et flirtèrent beaucoup.

Et ce fut un bon diner. Le genre de repas que tout le monde attendait de Rémy la semaine dernière.

Un diner en famille.

Après avoir fini de manger, Kurt débarrassa la table, Kitty rangea la nourriture en rabe, et Jubilee et Bobby choisirent un film.

Tout le monde s'installa dans la salle, Rémy tira Rogue sur ses genoux pour 'faire de la place à tout le monde'.

Et ils regardèrent le film tous ensembles.

Et tout était calme, et tout le monde était en sécurité, et ils savaient que ça n'allait pas durer.

**o0o**

**Vendredi après-midi**, vers dix sept heures, alors que tout le monde était au manoir, une alarme retentit, avertissant les X-men qu'il était temps.

**o0o**

Merci à **Rem ** pour sa review, tu trouves peut-être ton commentaire 'nul' mais pour moi, c'est une source de motivation. **Merci **:).

Merci à **Sahyadu2b **pour son commentaire, en espérant que les chapitres précédents t'aient autant plus que le chapitre 9 ^^.

Sinon, peut-être que Rémy va pouvoir se faire aider par Hank non ? ça ne lui ferait pas de mal …


	12. Chapitre 11

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Magnéto se redressa, le menton haut, les yeux fixés comme de la pierre.

A sa droite se tenait Quicksilver, qui semblait avoir la même détermination que son père.

Derrière eux se tenaient les Acolytes. Psylocke avait attachée ses cheveux violets, Blink regardait le terrain autour de leur cible, Quill faisait ressortir ses pics, Arclight craquait ses doigts et, bien sûr, Sabretooth grognait en sentant l'odeur des humains. Ils baissaient tous les yeux vers le centre communautaire qui avait été loué par les 'Friends of Humanity' pour la journée, les lumières étaient filtrées à travers les grandes fenêtres et elles montraient la participation massive pour leur marche.

Les six sur la colline se tenaient en silence avant que Magnéto donne l'ordre.

« Montrer leur l'exemple. »

**o0o**

Xavier se frottait les tempes, essayant de bloquer toutes les pensées de ceux qui étaient dans le Jet à coté de lui.

_« Mon dieu, ils sont si jeunes. Mes élèves, mes enfants. Trop jeunes pour- »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas assez. Combien d'entre nous rentreront- »_

_« Se battre contre Magnéto et les gens que nous devions protéger– »_

_« Je devrais surveiller ses arrières. Il n'acceptera pas volontairement mon aide, peut-être devrais-je le forcer. Un courageux accident- »_

_« Mon dieu, on se croirait dans un cimetière- »_

_« Mon Dieu, il est brûlant. La fièvre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Pourquoi ne lui dit- »_

_« Quand les choses vont se gâter. Les ai-je bien formés ? Vont-ils se rappeler- »_

_« Enfin une occasion d'être en mission ! Je vais enfin aller- »_

_« Voler dans un Jet. Je vole habituellement de moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de cacher les ailes- »_

_« Dormir, pour rêver- »_

_« Un sourire sur le visage est le seul moyen pour leur mentir- »_

_« Délivrez-nous du mal- »_

Il les contempla un instant pour leur demander de simplement arrêter de penser, ou de s'inquiéter. Mais il savait que leur demander cela serait injuste et impossible. Leurs esprits étaient remplis de peur et d'anticipation, agités.

Abandonnant ses tentatives de suivre les hommes de Magnéto par télépathie, il commença à écouter avec ses oreilles.

Et c'est à ce moment là que tout lui sembla très calme. Tendu et froid.

Pendant un moment, les pensées avaient rompus se silence.

_Dis leur combien tu es fier d'eux._

« Nous allons atterrir dans trois minutes. » Ororo fut la seule à briser le silence en étant à la place du pilote.

« Bon, tout le monde. » Cyclope se tenait le menton.. Parce que Scott Summers ne faisait pas les choses qu'à moitié. C'était tout ou rien avec Cyclope. Victoire totale ou échec total.

Et 'Faillir' ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

« Kitty, Kurt, Jean et Warren vont s'occuper d'évacuer les gens, en gardant à l'esprit que se sont des gens hostiles et réticents, peut-être armés. Peut m'importe dans quel état ils sont quand ils seront dehors, assurez-vous juste qu'ils soient en vie. Attendez mon signal. » Les quatre hochèrent la tête. « Logan, tu te charges de Sabretooth. Attires-le loin de Magnéto et distrais-le aussi longtemps que tu le peux. » Le canadien sourit sombrement à cette perspective. « Il reste moi, Storm, Piotr, Pyro, Rogue, Gambit, Hank et Bobby pour l'infraction. S'ils se basent sur ce bâtiment, ce sera l'enfer. Compris ? », aboya-t-il.

Chacun hachèrent la tête.

« Très bien. », dit-il avec brusquerie.

« On se pose. », dit Storm.

« Chérie ? » Rémy se tourna timidement vers Rogue au moment où le Jet toucha le sol.

« Quoi ? » Rogue éloigna ses cheveux de ses yeux alors que la rampe s'abaissait.

« Très bien. », aboya Scott. « On se bouge ! On se bouge ! On se bouge ! »

« Dans le cas où je ne peux pas te le dire plus tard. » Il posa son front contre le sien alors que tout le monde sortait du jet. Elle sentit la chaleur arrivée sur son visage. « Je t'aime. » Il pressa ses lèvres sont les siennes et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui Rogue étonnée, dont le cœur se brisa pour une raison qu'elle ne sut identifier.

« Rogue ! », cassa Scott. « Allons-y ! »

« J'arrive. » Elle sortit du jet, en se disant qu'elle s'inquiéterait à ce sujet plus tard.

Xavier était assis seul dans le jet, et de nouveau, l'avion fut rempli d'une tension et d'un silence froid.

**o0o**

« Les X-men sont là. », rapporta Pietro à son père.

« Je vois. » Magnéto haussa les épaules, mécontent, mais pas surpris. « Combien de temps- » Sa question fut coupée lousqu'un rugissement de fureur retentit derrière lui, alors que Sabretooth sentit l'odeur de Wolverine.

Il grogna dans sa barbe avant de ce mettre accroupi, en position purement animale.

« Qu'est-ce que se passe ? », demanda Blink, la peau rouge ce qui aurait pu traduire sa peur ou son excitation. « Qui est là ? »

Magnéto sourit alors qu'une carte lumineuse flotta doucement sur le sol au centre du groupe.

« Il a toujours eu un penchant pour le dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-il.

La carte brula et Wolverine profita de la distraction offerte pour se battre conte Sabretooth. Ce ne fut qu'un mélange de grognement et de griffes. Logan arriva à éloigner l'homme loin des autres.

Storm et Cyclope visèrent Magnéto. Colossus et Arclight étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, essayant de dominer l'autre. Pyro et Iceberg étaient dos à dos, les yeux essayant de rester fixé sur l'argent et le blanc avant qu'il ne frappe.

Rogue faisait face à Quill, les pointes ressortaient de sa peau pendant qu'il la regardait.

« Tu vas me battre, fillette ? » Il sourit. « Parce que je ne voudrais pas abimer un joli petit visage comme le tien. »

« Vraiment ? », grogna Rogue. « Parce que je ne vais pas attendre pour te battre. » Elle se jeta en avant alors que The Beast se fit jeté à terre par Arclight. Quill fut tiré en arrière et avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver son équilibre, il s'écrasa sur elle.

« C'est mieux ainsi, hein ? » Il sourit méchamment, épinglant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, tandis que ses hanches s'alignèrent avec les siennes.

Elle lutta pour libérer ses mains et pouvoir lui absorber ses pouvoirs.

« Qu'est-ce que ne va pas ? » Il rit, se penchant en avant pour que les épines de son visage raclent sa joue, créant des coupures peu profondes. « Le chat t'a att- »

Il dut remis sur ses pieds par un Gambit furieux, lui donnant un grand coup de genoux dans l'aine. Quill trébucha en arrière, respirant difficilement alors que Gambit lui brisa son nez, se faisant mal à la main.

« Absorbe d'abord, discute après. », aboya Rémy, mettant Rogue sur ses pieds avec sa main cassé, laissant du sang là où il l'avait touché.

« Donner un coup de poing alors qu'il a des pointes sur le visage ! Quelle brillante idée ! » Elle s'éloigna de sa main. « J'y arrivais ! » Elle renifla. « Ne bouge pas, sa va faire mal. » Elle lui arracha les pointes.

Rémy siffla de douleur.

« Regarde derrière toi. », grogna-t-il en alerte. Tout les deux se tournèrent à l'unisson, dos à dos, épaules contre épaules. Se soutenir. Blink pour Rogue. Psylocke pour Gambit.

Bloquer et parer. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

Gambit arriva à parer Psylocke en lui retournant l'épaule. Rogue frappa le ventre de Blink, l'envoyant voler. Blink disparu, laissant l'autre femme entrer en collision avec un arbre avant de réapparaitre, cette fois en face de Rémy, lui donnant un coup de poing.

La tête de Rémy alla sur la côté, alors qu'il cracha un mélange de sang, de morve et de salive, sa lèvre fracturée et le nez cassé.

Blink disparu de nouveau.

Puis elle fut en face de Rogue. Uppercut dans la mâchoire.

En face de Rémy. Coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Rogue. Coup dans le ventre.

Rémy. Coup de coude dans la clavicule.

Rogue. Coup de pied dans le genou.

Rogue hurla de douleur alors que sa jambe se tordit en un angle pratiquement impossible, elle s'effondra au sol, incapable de soutenir son propre poids.

« Restes avec moi Chérie. » Rémy bloqua son coude avec le sien, l'aidant ainsi à se redresser, restant dos à dos avec elle.

« Je vais lui rendre la pareille. », grogna Rogue au dessus de son épaule.

« Patience. », dit Rémy. Sa main tapait nerveusement sur sa cuisse en attendant que la femme rose apparaisse. Un … Deux…Trois…

Blink réapparut devant Rémy, enfonçant son poing entre ses côtes afin de les disloquer et les casser avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Un.

Rogue sortit le personnel BO de Rémy.

Deux.

Elle le mis sur ses épaules, prête à frapper.

Trois.

Elle frappa, donnant un coup dur la tête de Blink alors qu'elle réapparaissait. Il y eu un bruit de fracture.

« Tu vas bien ? » Rémy pris le coude de Rogue et l'aida à tenir en place alors qu'elle luttait.

« Mon genou me fait super mal. Mais ça ira mieux une fois que j'aurais retrouvé Logan. », grogna Rogue entre ses dents, alors qu'elle trainait sa jambe derrière elle. « Va y avoir un gros bleu. Et toi ? »

« Une ou deux côtes cassées. Je vais … ça va aller. » Rémy tressaillit. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, étalant accidentellement du sang sur ses doigts.

« Comment va tout le monde ? » Rogue regarda au dessus de son épaule, juste à temps pour voir Piotr Raspoutine se faire jeter sur eux, les étalant par terre, en bas de la colline, Rémy se frappa contre le mur extérieur du centre communautaire, épinglé dessus par le poids de Piotr.

« Dégage-le de là ! » Rémy toussa, essayant de repousser le russe inconscient. « Je peux pas respirer ! » Il toussa plus violement, haletant, essayant de remplir ses poumons d'air.

« J'essaie ! » Rogue tira sur le bras de Piotr, en essayant de le lever, mais son genou cassé lui fit faux bond et elle s'effondra, haletant sous la douleur.

« Rogue ! » Rémy essaya de pousser la large poitrine de Piotr pour atteindre Rogue.

« Et bien, n'est-ce pas mignon ? » Psylocke avait suivit les trace de démolition qu'ils avaient laissé le long de la colline. Le sang coulait de son front ouvert, suite à sa rencontre avec l'arbre. « J'imagine que votre stratégie de bataille a échoué, hein Chérie, et tu sais pourquoi ? » Elle prit Rogue par la gorge, qui était recouvert de son uniforme, évitant ainsi le contact 'peau contre peau'.

« Ah Ouais ? » Rogue essayant de rompre l'emprise de la femme sur sa trachée. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Pas de tourtereaux sur le champ de bataille ! », siffla-t-elle.

« Rogue ! », cria de nouveau Rémy, luttant contre la toux. Séparés. Aucune issue. Pas de choix. Se dégager. Se dégager. Rémy grinça des dents et essaya de se pousser du mur comme un animal en cage.

Les yeux de Rogue se fermèrent.

« J'aimais mon visage comme il était avant. », gronda Psylocke, du sang dégoulinant devant ses yeux.

Rémy ne remarqua pas qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il criait de douleur à cause de sa main et de ses cotes cassées. Il ne remarqua pas les éclairs rouges qui sortaient des yeux de Cyclope. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le hurlement de douleur de Wolverine. Il ne remarqua pas le feu qui avait perdu de sa forme au loin. Il ne remarqua pas les pistes de glaces commençant à fondre.

Il ne voyait que ces doigts autour de le gorge de Rogue.

« Rogue ! », hurla-t-il à nouveau, poussant de toutes ses forces le corps de Colossus. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit.

Pas le temps. Il haleta, le gout cuivré du sang dans sa bouche. Pas le temps. Les bords de sa vision commencèrent à se noircir. Pas le temps.

Ses muscles ne répondirent plus à son commandement.

Il aurait crié à l'aire, si sa capacité pulmonaire lui permettait.

« Lâche-là ! », ordonna Ororo Munroe du haut de la colline, la foudre glissant de ses doigts, les yeux blancs réduits en une pure colère. La foudre frappa le casque de Magnéto.

Le monde de Rémy ne devint qu'une tâche de couleur sombre.

**o0o**

L'arrière de la tête de Logan frappa fortement un tronc d'arbre, faisant assez taper des dents ensembles pour les ébrécher. Avant même qu'il eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, son facteur de guérison se chargea de la soigner.

Il ne pouvait pas deviner pourquoi Victor Creed le méprisait autant, même s'il avait eu le temps, les moyens pour comprendre, il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

« Tu as réussi, mon vieux ! », gronda Logan, fonçant vers le corps de Sabretooth, qui riait et savourait sa douleur.

« Tu penses que tu peux me tuer, l'avorton ? », gronda Victor, bloquant son poing, le lui rendant dans l'estomac et derrière sa cage thoracique. « Toi et moi, nous sommes fait dans la même étoffe »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi ! », aboya Logan, grimaçant de douleur quand Sabretooth creusa plus profondément avec ses ongles dans sa chair.

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? », demanda Victor, la voix étrangement sympathique compte tenu que sa main était dans une marre de sang. « Quelle est la différence entre toi et moi ? »

« Il y en a beaucoup. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! », cria Victor. « Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi une bonne personne ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi le meilleur d'entre nous ? Qu'est-ce. Qui. Te. Rend. Comme. ça ? »

Les yeux de Logan se convulsèrent quand les griffes de Victor continuèrent leur chemin terriblement long vers ses organes.

« Est-ce que c'est ça ? », demanda Victor.

Logan hurla de douleur en sentant Victor s'emparer littéralement de son cœur.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Victor le serra.

Le cri qui perça l'air sembla seulement raviver le feu qui brulait dans les yeux de Victor.

Logan tomba à terre, l'odeur du sang tourbillonnait autour du nez de Victor.

« Pas assez. », grogna-t-il.

Wolverine allait guérir. Il serait de nouveau en forme après cinq minutes.

Peut importe combien de fois Victor le battait, arrachait son cœur, creusait dans sa cervelle, le déchirait jusqu'à le jugulaire, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

« Quelle est la différence entre toi et moi ? », grogna de nouveau Victor, accroupi à coté de l'homme blessé.

Le 'X' sur sa poitrine croisa le regard de Victor dans le clair de lune.

« Bien sur … »

**o0o**

Il était vaguement conscient que le poids sur lui avait été enlevé. Le poids sur ses lèvres. De l'air dans ses poumons. La douleur contre son sternum.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre », brisa les sanglots d'une voix tremblante.

Une présence fraiche arriva sur son front et ça n'avait rien en rapport le martèlement de la pluie.

« Mon Dieu, il est brulant. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter la maison ! » Il reconnut légèrement la voix. Quelque chose à voir avec la météo.

Pluie.

Trempé.

Il était trempé. Il pleuvait. De la pluie froide. Il aurait du avoir froid, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. De la fièvre. Il était malade.

Et … mort ?

Non.

Non, il n'était pas mort parce qu'il était malade.

Il avait refusé de mourir parce qu'il était malade. Ouvertement, explicitement, absolument refusé.

« Dix-neuf, vingt, vingt et un, vingt -»

Alors il se força à respirer, se força à faire circuler l'air dans ses poumons.

L'air râpa contre sa gorge.

Il toussa de nouveau, de retour dans la vie. Il cracha du sang dans la poussière aux sons de 'Dieu merci' et à la vue de yeux verts foncés.

« Peut-on aller jusqu'au Jet ? » Ororo l'aida à s'asseoir, mettant sa ligne droite afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. « Hank devrait être de retour maintenant, et il pourra-»

« Non. », grogna Rémy.

« Très bien alors, Piotr et moi pouvons t'aidez à marcher une fois qu'il aura récupéré-», commença-telle.

« Non. », répéta Rémy, en utilisant le mur pour l'aider à se lever en tremblant. Il remarqua que Colossus gémissait faiblement sur le terrain, et une autre ombre qu'il pensait être Psylocke.

« Rémy. », Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, tenant maladroitement sur sa jambe. « S'il te plait. Laisse-les t'aider. », plaida-t-elle. « S'il te plait. » Sa voix se brisa.

« Non. » Il la repoussa, de peur de se laisser influencer par ses yeux. Il allait bien. Ce n'était pas son moment. Pas encore.

« Rémy, tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul, tu es malade. », soutint Ororo, ses cheveux blancs collants à son visage à cause de la pluie.

Les yeux de Rémy errèrent jusqu'à sa taille. Il tendit la main et poussa délicatement le casque de Magnéto.

« Il est-» Mort. Il est mort ? Le maitre du Magnétisme. Le commandant dans la guerre à venir. Mort avant moi ?

« Inconscient. » Ororo enleva la saleté sur le casque. « Ce combat est terminé. », soupira-t-elle.

« Tu aimerais que ce combat soit terminé. », rugit Sabretooth, bondissant de la colline, tellement couvert de sang qu'il était impossible que ce ne soit que le sien.

Si l'on pouvait entendre les pensées qui faisaient rage dans la tête de Sabretooth, on entendrait. _Wolverine. Tuer LE Wolverine. Tuer la famille de Wolverine. Bruler sa maison Lui causer sa perte. Tremper tout ce qu'il connait et pour qui il se soucie dans le sang._

Et Wolverine se soucie de qui ?

Il commença à se frayer un passage à travers le reste de la troupe, en prenant le temps de couper leur chair jusqu'à la moelle.

Il allait les baigner dans leur sang.

La cause de Magnéto ? Au diable le cause de Magnéto. Au diable les guerres, et la politique et les relations des Mutants avec les humains.

C'était sa vengeance. Pure. Animale. Furieuse.

C'était ses dents autour de la gorge de quelqu'un.

C'était ses impulsions.

C'était sa victoire, aiguisée par le sang qui 'était plus qu'important pour lui.

Rémy regardait comme si tout était au ralenti. C'était le feu dans les yeux de l'animal qui allait vers Rogue.

Et c'était tout…

Parfait.

Il se tourna et poussa Rogue du chemin de Sabretooth.

Sabretooth entra en collision avec se poitrine.

L'écrasant à travers la fenêtre-

-du bâtiment où avaient la marche contre les mutants des 'Friends of Humanity',

C'est ironique de voir comment Rémy pris cette nouvelle. _Dieu merci, c'était moi. _Si ça avait été Kurt, Hank ou Warren, voir la fille rose ou le mec avec les pics, ils auraient été abattus à la seconde où ils se seraient écrasés sur la fenêtre.

En l'occurrence, l'endroit était bondée, il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever.

« 'Peut-être armé' mon cul, Scott. », haleta-il car tout le monde, tout le monde, était armé. Il sentit le bout d'un fusil dans son dos.

« Mutants ! », hurla la femme à côté de lui quand elle aperçu ses yeux. « Mutants ! »

Le mot se propagea rapidement. Les armes, chargées, se tenaient tendu devant lui.

Sabretooth, reprenant ses esprits, grogna en reniflant l'air.

« Toi ! », cria quelqu'un. Graydon Creed. « Tu ne dois pas être ici ! » Il faisait une crise.

Victor tourna la tête pour voir l'homme.

« Et bien. », rit-il. « Si ce n'est pas ma descendance sans valeur. »

Un murmure de panique accompagna celui de la peur dans la foule.

« Tu- Tu ne- Tu », bégaya Graydon, Même dans ses pires cauchemarda, il ne voyait pas son père. « Tu n'es pas mon père ! »

« Très bien. » Victor haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas d'un humain comme gamin, de toute façon. »

« Merde. » Parce que c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Le son de cris et de coups de feu explosèrent dans la salle.

Le cerveau de Sabretooth éclaboussa les murs et Rémy se couvrit la tête de ses bras par pur réflexe.

**o0o**

« Laissez-moi y aller ! » Rogue poussa un cri alors que Storm l'éloignait de la fenêtre. « Je dois y aller ! »

« Nous devons nous regrouper ! », implora Ororo. Scott, Bobby, John et Hank sprintèrent vers eux, après avoir mis Magnéto dans le Jet.

« R-Rémy ! » Rogue eut le souffle coupé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? » John se tendit instantanément derrière Scott.

« Il est à l'intérieur. », expliqua rapidement Ororo. « Avec Sabretooth. »

Scott sorti son communicateur.

« Peregrine ! », cria-t-il comme mot de passe dans le microphone. « Evacuez les civils, mais Gambit est la priorité numéro un ! Je le veux sortit de là ! »

« Gambit est à l'intérieur ? », grinça Kitty.

« Il ne le sera plus si on le sort vite d'ici. », aboya Scott.

« Lâchez-moi ! », supplia Rogue.

Scott commença à tiquer.

Que ferait-il pour Jean ?

« S'il vous plait : » Elle leva désespérément les yeux vers lui.

Scott bougea inconfortablement. Que ferait-il pour Jean ?

_Mon Dieu. Je mourrais pour elle …_

Et elle le détesterait s'il faisait àa.

« Viens. Nous allons y aller. » Pyro les suivit, sans y être invité.

**o0o**

_C'est maintenant, LeBeau._

Rémy se baissa derrière une table renversée, les coups de feu faisant écho dans ses oreilles. Ce _n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait partir. _Il toussa sur le dos de sa main, et réfléchit à son prochain mouvement.

Il avait seulement 25 ans.

Seulement 25 ans.

Combien de vie se sont arrêtées à 25 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pendant 25 ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de bien ?

Il n'avait rien fait de spécialement bien pour le monde.

Il n'avait jamais peint un chef-d'œuvre comme Piotr.

Il n'avait jamais écrit un poème ou une histoire comme John.

Pour autant qu'il en sache, il n'y avait même pas de photo de lui.

Quand il sera mort, il n'y avait littéralement aucun moyen pour que les gens se souviennent de lui. Ses jeux de cartes finiraient poussières, ses vêtements de la naphtaline. Ses empreintes digitales seraient lavé de toute surface qu'il avait touché. La tache de nez qu'il avait laissé sur la fenêtre pour faire une grimace à Rogue alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur finirait par être effacée. Sa chambre serait vidé et de nouveau rempli.

Et Rogue …

Rogue se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre pour combler le vide qu'il aurait laissé. Et il sera forcément un meilleur petit-ami que lui, il ne lui mentira pas à propos de cancer …

Et, pour une étrange raison, cette pensée ne l'irrita pas le moins du monde.

Il ferait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.

Ok, parce qu'ils ne seront pas en mesure de s'accrocher à lui.

Parce que tout se passera bien sans lui.

Oh, parce qu'ils l'oublieront.

Parce qu'elle l'oubliera.

Rémy prit une profonde respiration, lissant ses mains tremblantes remplie de sang sur sa poitrine.

Il se raidit.

Et se leva.

« Rémy ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et regarda autour de lui. La première chose qu'il vit fut Kitty avec le nez en sang et un regard à tuer les gens. Puis il vit Kurt attrapé une femme et sa fille et se télétransporter, Jean prendre une demi-douzaine de personnes par télépathie et les lancer sans ménagement par la fenêtre, Warren ramasser doucement un enfant avec de prendre la fuite, John debout au niveau de la porte, le visage crispé de colère, alors qu'il s'élança vers une douzaine de personnes armées, les tentacules de flamme penchées en avant, léchant les murs, manger les tapis.

Rémy se tourna de nouveau pour trouver la source du cri.

« Rémy ! », cria de nouveau Rogue, prenant le mur comme support.

« Chérie ? », Rémy le regarda, médusé. Elle n'était pas censée être là. Rien ne va. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ?

Rogue était tellement soulagée qu'elle en pleura. Au milieu du chao, il était encore debout. Avec cette expression stupide sur le visage qu'il avait quand il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'aimait.

« Rogue ? », murmura-t-il de nouveau et il fit un pas en avant, vers elle.

« C'est bon ! », rit-elle, des larmes de joies coulant de ses yeux. « Tout vas bien se passer. »

_Bang._

Le monde s'arrêta.

Rémy baissa bêtement les yeux sur sa poitrine. La rouge du sang s'étala sur le tissu gris de son uniforme. Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait tellement mal. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

Il cligna des yeux en silence, les doigts allant vers le trou dans sa poitrine, un étrange rire hystérique jaillissant de ses lèvres.

« Aie. » Il toussa et trébuche en avant, sur ses genoux.

« Non. », marmonna Rogue, encore une bonne vingtaine de mètres entre eux. « Non. », répéta-t-elle. C'était le seul mot qu'elle pouvait prononcer. Non, ce n'était pas arrivé. Non, ce n'était pas du sang. Non, ce n'était pas une balle. Non, non, non, non.

« Rémy. », prononça John, paniqué. La peur. « Gars ? » Il s'avança timidement, le bile montant dans sa gorge. Du sang. Trop de sang. John passa ses mains sur son visage, perdant le contrôle total sur le feu. L'incendie commença à prendre une grande importance. Son ami. Son seul ami. Le feu s'étendis et se déforma jusqu'au plafond, et commença à se rependre sur le sol, la salle commença à se remplir de fumée.

Et John fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il courut. Courut loin de tout ce sang, et du bâtiment en feu. Courut loin de son seul ami qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver de cette foule de gens qui l'avait tué. Parce que maintenant, il n'avait personne. Donc, pourquoi rester ?

Rogue fit un pas chancelant vers Rémy alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

« Non. » Elle sprinta vers lui, cherchant à diminuer l'espace entre eux. Elle se mit à genoux à coté de lui, sa tête sur ses genoux et ses mains en sang. « Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Rémy ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais- Je ne- Je-» Elle s'étrangla avec la fumée et ses propres larmes.

« Chut. » Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'autre se posa à l'arrière de son cou, le corps frémissant de douleur. « Ça va aller. », lui assura-t-il, toussant et tremblant.

Elle hocha la tête, prête à croire ce qu'il disait, alors qu'elle avait les mains sur sa blessure, essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang.

« Tu as raison. » Ses dents claquèrent, et son corps tremblait. « Tu vas aller voir Hank et il va te guérir et tu iras mieux. » Elle poussa ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux, barbouillant son front de sang. « Et puis nous irons en vacances, toi et moi, Rémy, en Californie. » Elle hocha la tête fébrilement, les yeux mouillés.

« Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire, chérie. » Il lui sourit tristement.

« Ne me fais pas ça Rémy. » Un sanglot s'échappa de se poitrine. « S'il te plait. »

« Ne pleure pas. », lui dit-il sévèrement.

Ses lèvres tremblaient dangereusement.

« S'il te plait. » Elle brossa ses cheveux de ses mains. « Pour moi ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire. » Il tendit la main sur sa joue. « Et même si je le pouvais, je ne serais pas en mesure de t'aider. Ça va aller. », répéta-t-il.

« Non, c'est pas vrai. » Elle appuya son front contre le sien. « Tu sais pourquoi ? », exigea-t-elle, en position assise, le feu brulant dans ses yeux à travers les larmes.

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. », elle hocha la tête, résolue. « Toi et moi, on va se marier, et on va aller à Bora Bora pour notre lune de miel, et on va avoir des bébés, des bébés, Rémy. » Elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit.

« Où as-tu eu une idée comme ça, chérie ? » Il posa doucement sa main sur le dessous de la sienne, sur son cœur, tout les deux tremblant.

« J'ai fait un rêve dessus. » Elle renifla, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Tu dois me promettre quelque chose, chérie. » Il toussa à nouveau, la fumée remplissant la pièce ne l'aidait pas à respirer correctement. « Tu dois me promettre. »

« N'importe quoi. », murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux.

« Promets-moi de ne pas pleurer. ». Il essuya du bout de ses doigts les traces de larmes.

Sa lèvre trembla et elle ferma les yeux.

« Très bien. »

« Et », ajouta-il, notant le feu qui avançait rapidement vers eux. « Promets-moi que tu vas sortir d'ici. »

« Je ne pars pas sa-», commença-t-elle à disputer.

« Promets-le-moi. », sortit-il en serrant les dents.

« Rémy. » Elle lui envoya un regard suppliant. « Ne me fais pas ça. »

Ses yeux brulaient.

« Promets-le-moi. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Une autre chose » Il sourit, les yeux joueurs.

« Quoi ? » Ses doigts jouaient à nouveaux avec ses cheveux.

« Promets-moi que tu m'aimes ? », demanda-il sincèrement.

Et ce fut comme s'il lui avait retiré son cœur. Lui demander de l'abandonner, puis la forcer à l'admettre qu'elle l'aime.

« Oui. », pleura-t-elle, moitié riant, moitié pleurant. « Oui, je t'aime Rémy LeBeau. » Elle s'étouffa avec la fumée et des morceaux de toit commencèrent à s'effondrer.

« Gambit ! Rogue ! », appela une voix lointaine à travers l'épaisseur de la fumée et le feu.

« Scott ! », cria Rogue en retour.

Cyclope trébucha à travers la fumée.

« Oh mon dieu ! », dit-il en voyant tout le sang et le tissu déchiré de la poitrine de Gambit. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? », exigea-t-il, se frayant un chemin à leurs cotés.

« J-Je meurs. » Rémy haussa les épaules, grimaçant et toussant. « Rien de bien nouveau. »

« Cette partie du bâtiment va s'écrouler d'un seul coup. », expliqua Scott. « Nous devons sortir maintenant. » Il ôta ses gants. « Rogue, saisis son autre bras et-»

« Non. », le coupa Rémy. « On a pas le temps. »

« Mais-», protesta Scott.

« Tu n'as pas le temps de nous sauver tout les deux. » Rémy toussa une nouvelle fois, plus violement. « Et tu ne peux pas me sauver, alors réduit les pertes. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes ordres. », dit Scott.

« Nouvel ordre, colonel. », aboya Rémy. « Tu prends Rogue et vous sortez d'ici. », ordonna-il de toutes ses forces. « Tu l'as traine, tu la frappes, tu lui cris dessus, mais tu dois t'assurer qu'elle sorte ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser. », fi valoir Scott.

« Vous pouvez et vous le faites. »

Le feu continuait à ronger le bois du bâtiment.

« Allez », aboya Rémy. Scott regarda autour de lui. « Sauve-la », murmura Rémy.

Cyclope serra sa mâchoire.

« Rémy. » Rogue s'accrochait à lui alors que Scott mis un bras autour de sa taille. « Non ! » Cyclope la traina jusqu'à la sortie, loin de l'homme qui se noyait dans son propre sang. « Ne fais pas ça ! Rémy ! » Elle commença à s'en prendre à Scott, en envoyant son coude dans le nez de Scott.

Scott cracha du sang au sol, mais resserra simplement son emprise sur elle. Il ouvrit les portes alors qu'elle griffait son visage. Elle pleurait alors que le plafond commençait petit à petit à s'écrouler.

Son menton lui faisait mal ainsi que son nez.

Mais Scott Summers ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Victoire totale, ou échec total.

Et le gout de sang sur sa langue n'était pas suffisant pour être un échec total.

« Lâche-moi ! » Rogue pilonna sa poitrine de ses poings. « Lâche-moi ! » Elle poussa un cri. « Lâche-moi ! » Elle sanglota, à bout de souffle, trop fatiguée pour se battre contre lui.

Scott ne pouvait pas cracher plus de sang sur le sol, alors qu'il continuait à lutter pour l'emmener vers la pelouse.

« Il est encore temps ! » Rogue se précipita en avant, se tortillant, se battant, pleurant, et refusant de croire la vérité.

Scott tira plus fort, décidé de la faire sortir avant que tout s'écroule.

« Scott ! », plaida-t-elle. « Scott, nous pouvons encore y retourner ! Nous pouvons encore. »

Ce fut le bruit d'une rupture d'une colonne vertébrale d'un géant. Le gémissement d'un Dieu en train de mourir. Le son d'une poutre qui s'effondre.

Un effondrement.

Rogue se détendit sur le terrain du bâtiment en ruine, réduit en un tas de décombres fumants.

« Il… », marmonna Rogue. « Je… » Elle ne pouvait que regarder bêtement, son cerveau incapable d'accepter qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Scott se leva et posa une main sur ses épaules.

Un flash la sortit de sa transe.

Scott se retourna et vu que quelques journalistes et des personnes avaient déjà commencé à arriver, les camions de pompiers et de police étaient non loin derrière. Mais encore trop loin derrière.

« Nous devons y aller. » Scott emmitoufla Rogue dans ses bras et la souleva de nouveau.

Elle ne se débattit pas cette fois.

**o0o**

Stan Blank ne n'aimait pas vraiment son travail, être volontaire au service des pompiers avait très peu d'avantage. Debout devant un bâtiment qui avait brulé, il se préparait à rechercher des 'survivants' (restes brulés qui aurait pu être des victimes).

« Ce n'était pas là qu'il devait y avoir leur 'Marche contre les mutants' ? », demanda Stan par-dessus son épaule.

« Putain, qui s'en soucie ? » Nat Hill, son partenaire, haussa les épaules, en prenant une bouffée de cigarette. « Allons la dedans. » Il jeta à Stan une paire de gants.

« Je mène une vie magique. », soupira Stan, en tirant sur ses gants avant de patauger dans le désordre carbonisé.

« Jésus. » Nat renifla, se bouchant le nez. « Ça me rappelle quand me mère a laisser la dinde de Thanksgiving dans le four six heures en trop. »

« Pourrais-tu êtres un tant soit peu plus respectueux ? », demanda Stan, alors qu'il commençait, comme Nat, à fouillé.

Un gémissement perça l'air et ils firent tout les deux un bond en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Là-bas ! » Stan commença à soulever à ce qui semblait être un bout du toit. « Bonjour, quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Un toussotement.

« Merde ! » Nat arriva à ses cotés et l'aida à soulever une poutre.

Les cendres volèrent dans l'air et ils s'éloignèrent tout les deux, toussant.

« Merde ! », répéta Nat. « Va chercher le brancard. Celui-là est toujours en vie ! »

Stan acquiesça fébrilement et sa vue se brouilla, à la vue de l'homme coincé sous les décombres, une grosse tache de sang sur sa poitrine. Cette image là ne quittera jamais la mémoire de Stan.

**o0o**

Fin !

Non, je rigole ! Ah ah *quel humour de merde*. Il reste 6 chapitres.

Un chapitre tèèèèès long à traduire : 6 000 mots ! Je ne vous cache pas que c'est certainement mon chapitres préférés de cette fiction ^^ (J'aime bien quand Rémy souffre … Oui, je suis sadique, et alors ? :))

Merci à toi, **Rem,** pour ton commentaire :).

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de Noël (et une joyeuse fin du monde Ah ah ! *humourhumour*), en avance parce que je peux vous dire dès maintenant que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant Noël alors ^^.

**PS : Excusez moi pour les fautes de tournures de phrases, s'il y en a, veuillez me le dire, parce que je pense vous avoir fait assez poireauter comme ça… Donc je ne me suis pas relue … Honte à moi ! **

xxBisousxx


	13. Chapitre 12

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Gretchen Mills frotta tendrement sa nuque pour se détendre. ça avait été une journée d'enfer en salle d'urgence, et elle travaillait depuis minuit. Vers une heure du matin, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon serré, mais vers dix-huit heure et demie, il était à moitié défait, des mèches tombaient en vrac sur son visage. Ses chaussures blanches avaient commencé à devenir inconfortable et douloureuses. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à l'heure actuelle, c' était une bonne douche chaude et quatorze heures de sommeil.

C'était sa faute, de toute façon. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour cet enfer, après tout.

Mais, rien de tout cela ne comptait. Ni ses cheveux, ni ses chaussures qui lui faisaient mal, ni son mal de tête, parce que, dans dix minutes, elle serait loin de cet hôpital. En dix minutes, elle ne serait plus là. En dix minutes, elle ira _à la maison._

Donc, dans l'ensemble, elle était d'une assez bonne humeur.

"Dix minutes de plus." bailla-t-elle en regardant sa montre et en plaçant quelques mêches de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. "Di... minu-"

" Mills ! ", cria le Dr. Professeur Michael Hanson, médecin urgentiste en courant vers elle. "Mills ! ",cria-t-il de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ", Gretchen se leva, en espérant secrètement qu'il était là pour lui dire de bonnes nouvelles, mais à voir la transpiration sur son front, ce n'était pas le cas.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide." Il attrapa son poignet et commença à marcher avec elle, en expliquant rapidement qu'il l'emmenait vers l'endroit où l'hôpital recevait les ambulances. "Nous venons de recevoir un appel, le centre communautaire est en feu. Homme adulte de race blanche. Souffrant de brûlures extrêmes, d'os brisés, et ce qui semble être une blessure par balle à la poitrine."

"Mais-", commença Gretchen quand elle réalisée qu'elle venait de se prendre pour une nouvelle urgence. "Mais-", commença-t-elle de nouveau, en essayant de trouver une excuse. Mais, préférai-elle vraiment rentrer à la maison et prendre quelques heures de sommeil que de sauver la vie de cet homme ?

Non.

"Autre chose ?", demanda Gretchen, alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai reçu avant que la ligne commence à grésillée, c'est terrible. " Mickael lui jeta un cop d'oeil.

"Charmant", soupira Gretchen, en entendant le bruit des sirènes autour d'elle alors que l'ambulance s'arrêtait devant eux, les professionnels se bousculaient en traînant un chariot avec eux.

Gretchen étouffa une remarque quand elle vit l'homme. Il était vraiment en mauvais état. En dehors de la blessure par balle qui perdait beaucoup de sang, la chemise était couverte de suie et de cendres, il y avait une bosse à l'épaule là où la clavicule était cassée, il y avait un trou profond et sanglant dans son autre main, le corps était couvert de coupures assez peu profonde et de verre brisé, ses vêtements étaient brulés, sentant aussi la chair brulée, et son nez était cassé. Pas un " oh, mets un sac de petits pois surgelés sur ça, tout ira bien", mais plutôt un " tu as un visage déformé, tu vas avoir besoin d'une chirurgie et d'un miracle".

Gretchen était sûr qu'elle avait déjà vu des gens dans une situation pire.

Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand.

"Un, deux, trois," Compta Michael alors qu'ils tirèrent l'homme de la civière d'ambulance à celle de l'hôpital.

"Dr. Page Lazare est en chirurgie.", commanda Michael à un des stagiaires. Gretchen était trop distraite pour savoir à qui. Quelque chose la chagrinait. Quelque chose au sujet de l'inclinaison de sa ligne de la mâchoire, la courbe de son front qu'elle pensait pouvoir reconnaitre.

Se disant qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter à ce sujet plus tard, elle sorti son stylo-lampe. En cliquant dessus, elle ouvrit une oeil de l'homme.

"AH ! ", cria-t-elle, s'éloignant en arrière, le stylo-lampe volant de sa main et tombant au sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?", exigea Michael.

"Il-.", bégaya Gretchen. Un mutant. M. Henri Black. Elle se souvenait maintenant. _"Quand je mourrai, ça sera à ma manière._

Est-ce que cela imposait se faire _tirer dans la poitrine ?_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?", demanda de nouveau Michael, impatient alors qu' il coupait la chemise de l'homme pour faciliter l'accès à ses brûlures et à sa blessure par balle.

"Euh ...", hésita Gretchen. Ils ne voudront pas le soigner s'ils savaient. Ils ne voudront pas l'aider à sauver sa vie s'ils découvraient qu'il n'était pas un 'humain'. "Euh ...", balbutia-t-elle avant de ramasser son stylo-lampe. "Il y a des dommages graves au niveau des yeux." Elle enveloppa rapidement un rouleau de gaze autour de sa tête alors qu'ils continuaient à le préparer pour la chirurgie. Elle profitait donc de cette instant pour cacher ses yeux.

"C'est vrai." Michael hocha la tête, acceptant que c'était plus que possible compte tenu de l'état de l'homme.

Gretchen souleva l'homme par l'épaule pour vérifier son dos.

Pas de sortie de balle.

Cela signifiait que la balle était coincée dans son poumon. Qui, en effet, signifiait que le Dr Lazare allait avoir à la trouver.

Gretchen poussa un soupir de soulagement, tirant remettant correctement l'homme sur la civière.

Tout allait finir pour lui.

Elle pouvait le sentir.

"J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous _M'sieur_ Back », siffla-t-elle à l'oreille de l'homme inconscient avant qu'ils ne le passent aux mains expertes du Dr Lazare. "Vous allez vivre."

**o0o**

Le calvaire de Rémy est presque fini !

Si tout cela était aussi facile dans la vie, ça nous arrangerait bien ... Enfin, fa juste se faire tirer dessus, rien que ça x).

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu.

Merci à **Rem **pour ta review :)

Je vos souhaite à tous une bonne année, bonne santé (Moi ça commence mal, malade depuis le 29 décembre ...)

Bisouxxxx.


	14. Chapitre 13

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

Elle portait du noir. Une robe noire, des bas noires, des talons noirs, des gants noirs. Ses cheveux bruns encadrait son visage. Son maquillage, sombre, contrastait avec sa peau pâle.

Et ses cheveux blancs tombaient devant ses yeux verts, dissimulant leur expression.

Il était malade et ils le savaient. Tout le monde le savait.

Un cercueil vide.

Dégoutant.

Un cercueil vide. Malade. Dément. Révoltant.

Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Aucun corps mutant n'avait été récupéré.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à récupérer.

Il a du brûler.

Rogue serra ses mains en poings dans ses gants.

Il était parti.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le trou au sol, là où la boite noirs était perché et la pierre de granite était.

Tout était vide.

Tout le monde était autour d'elle, à coté d'elle. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Et elle.

Un sourire amer se tordit sur ses lèvres. Il se serai retourné dans sa tombe. Il aurait été surpris.

Le sourire se transforma en un rire.

Mort.

Il était mort.

Il l'avait laissé seule.

Son monde tournait autour de lui, mais il n'était plus là. Il était son centre.

Elle ne savait pas qui elle détestait le plus, lui, ou elle-même.

Il l'avait laissé. Laissé pour ranger son placard. Laissé pour vider ses tiroirs. Laissé pour ranger ses cartes. Laissé nettoyer cette tâche qu'il avait laissé sur la vitre en lui faisant des grimaces. La laissé souffrir sous ses regards sympathique. Laissé sangloter son nom. La laissé assister à son enterrement. La laissé prévenir sa famille.

Jean-Luc lui avait promis de le dire à son frère, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Si Henri avait été au courant de la mort de Rémy, il serait à côté de Rogue en ce moment.

Peut-être qu'elle était aussi en colère contre Jean-Luc pour la laisser seul. Comment aurait-il réagit face à cela ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dit un jour à son père: "Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Rémy depuis un moment, Jean-Luc, peut-être que nous devrions le voir pour vérifier si ses gens le traitent bien " "Sa va être difficile puisqu'il est mort depuis des mois."

Oh mon dieu.

Il allait l'apprendre des mois plus tard. Des années même. Demain, quand elle se réveillera, ça fera trois jours que le bâtiment s'est effondré.

Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre le temps qui passait, qui ne ralentissait pas. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre Erik pour avoir attaqué. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre Graydon Creed d'avoir fait cette marche. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre Sabretooth pour avoir cassé la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre Logan pour ne pas avoir fait son travail. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre Storm de l'avoir retenue. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre celui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre John d'avoir fui. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère après Scott qui l'avait éloigné de lui.

Mais, non.

Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Et contre lui.

"Rogue ?"

Elle leva les yeux.

"Tu veux dire quelque chose ?", demanda doucement Ororo, essuyant son nez rouge avec un mouchoir. C'est seulement à ce moment que Rogue réalisa que des personnes avaient parlé. Les discours avaient été fait, les sanglots avaient été lâché, pour la fin de Rémy LeBeau.

Le front de Rogue se plissa. Qu'avait-elle à dire ? Ses lèvres ne pouvaient former aucun son, à part un sanglot quand elle réalisa ce que signifiait cet évènement. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour les mutants.

"Tout va bien.", lui assura calmement Ororo. "Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas."

Rogue réussit à hocher la tête sans rien dire, ses yeux se tournant vers le cercueil noir.

Vide.

Peut-être était-ce Rémy qu'ils enterraient. Ses promesses vides de sens. Ses paroles vides.

Parce que s'il l'avait vraiment aimé, _vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment_ aimé, il ne serait pas parti.

_Je te hais. _Elle se ment. _Je te hais, je te hais, JE TE HAIS !_ Sa gorge s'étrangla à cause des larmes qu'elle ravala. _Tu me manques. Je te hais. Je t'aime. Reviens à la maison._

Avec ce froid, ce lourd silence, le cercueil vide fut descendu dans le trou vide, et Rémy LeBeau se reposa, en paix.

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là, Rémy LeBeau se réveilla.

**o0o**

**Surprise ! Vous ne vous y attendiez plus ? :P**

**Je profite d'être malade comme un chien pour vous poster ce chapitre :) Assez déprimant en soi mais bon ...**

**Merci à ****Rem**** pour sa review en retard, pour la peine, moi aussi je poste en retard :P**


	15. Chapitre 14

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

"Docteur, la température est de 55 °C et elle continue d'augmenter."

"Quoi ?"

"55°C."

"Putain, l'outil ne doit plus fonctionner, on vérifiera la température une autre moment."

"Docteur, je détecte des Rayons-X"

"Merveilleux, Margaret. Maintenant, dégagez de mon chemin."

"D-Désolé."

"Vous avez raison de l'être. Passez-moi le scalpel."

"D-Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi sa poitrine brille ?"

**o0o**

Il était nauséeux. Il sentait l'odeur d'ammoniac et de latex. Il entendait un court et agaçant bip répétitif. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Tout ceci étaient le signe qu'il n'était pas mort. Parce qu'il y avait de la lumière et qu'il n'était pas blessé, et ni brûlé, même si c'était tout simplement impossible. Il n'était sûr de rien, il aurait du être en enfer. Et tout ceci n'appartenait pas aux enfers. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il y avait une présence féminine assise à côté de lui et qu'elle était en train de jouer au solitaire sur ses genoux.

"Rogue ?", murmura Rémy, les médicaments faisant encore effet sur son esprit.

"Non.", répondit doucement Gretchen. Il reconnu ses cartes tachées de sang.

"Vous ne ressemblez à rien.", informa Rémy, après quelques instants d'observation.

Et c'était le cas.

Des taches sombres étaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient négligemment coiffés en chignon, et sa blouse était tachée de tâches brunes, qui pouvaient être du café ou du sang séché, ou un mélange des deux.

"Vous êtes pire.", répondit-elle en retour, frottant ses yeux et lâchant un bâillement.

Et c'était le cas.

"Je sais." Il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder, il le savait. Il soupira, tournant ses yeux vers le plafond. Il supposait que l'effet des doses importantes d'analgésiques l'empêchait de réagir au fait qu'il était encore vivant. Il ne sentait rien. Pas de douleur dans la poitrine, pas de colère qui coule dans ses veines.

Tout était vide. Tout était lent et engourdi. Tout était ... sombre.

Un point positif, les draps étaient très doux.

"Puis-je vous posez une question ?", demanda timidement Gretchen.

"Allez-y.", dit honnêtement Rémy.

"Quelle est votre mutation ?"

Rémy poussa un profond soupir, et pour la première fois, il sentit un pincement de douleur au fond de sa poitrine.

"Je puise l'énergie potentielle des objet non-organique et je le convertis en une autre énergie, enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Henry a essayé de m'expliquer une fois."

"Alors." Le front de Gretchen se lissa dans la confusion. "C'est tout ? Vous convertissez l'énergie ?" Elle avait l'air un peu déçu.

"Ce n'est pas tout." Rémy se pencha en un clin d'œil avec sa main bandée et saisit une carte que se trouvait à coté de lui. "Je fais explosé les cartes." La carte se mit à briller et les yeux de Gretchen s'écarquillèrent.

Ils sont resté un moment à se regarder avant d'enlever la charge de la carte.

"Vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas charger la matière organique.", dit Gretchen, confuse.

"ça dépend des fois, mais-"

Gretchen lui fit signe de s'arrêter et elle fut pris d'un rire hystérique.

"Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez me dire, _petite_ ?", demanda-t-il.

"Vous savez, ils pensaient que le thermomètre était cassé...", commença-t-elle, un peu distraitement. "54,9°C" Elle rit de nouveau. "C'est ridicule. Aucun corps humain ne peut maintenir une température aussi forte sans subir des dommages au niveau du cerveau."

Rémy commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, à propos de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

" a insisté que le plus important était de chercher la balle dans la poitrine avant de perdre trop de sang." Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués et pour la première fois, Rémy de demanda pourquoi elle étai à son chevet. Elle fixa ses yeux bleus dans les siens. "La balle était brillante."

"Merde."

"Elle a détruit la moitié de la salle d'opération."

Rémy passa sa main sur son visage, honteux.

"J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les mutants et sur le X-gène" Gretchen changea de sujet. "E j'ai lu la thèse d'un certain Dr Henry McCoy." Rémy ouvrit les lèvres. "C'était assez compliqué, et j'ai pas compris grand chose, mais je sais que la balle n'aurait pas du explosée, à moins que votre mutation soit active à ce moment là."

"Vous m'avez perdu.", admis Rémy, se déplaçant maladroitement dans les draps.

"Je vais y venir.", lui assura Gretchen. "Le cancer est un matériaux organique." On aurait dit qu'elle changeait de nouveau de sujet. Rémy avait du mal à la suivre. "Mais le corps possède des défenses naturelles contre ces sortes de choses, non ?" Elle hocha la tête avec véracité. "Seulement, votre corps est différent, et est capable de bien plus encore. Votre corps n'était pas physiquement conscient de la présence du cancer jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de faire exploser vos organes, et puis, il a commencer à se battre contre tous ce qu'il avait."

"Je ... Je l'ai chargé ?" Il n'était pas en état de comprendre.

"Votre corps à commencé à le brûler." Gretchen hocha la tête alors qu'elle prenait des radios prises de sa poitrine.

"Je l'ai chargé.", répéta-t-il bêtement. ça avait l'air dégueulasse.

"Regardez !", implora Gretchen, en montrant les radiographies. Les tâches noires avaient diminué de façon spectaculaire. "Votre mutation à convertit leur énergie, c'est ce qui à poussé votre température aussi haut. Mais votre corps pouvait y faire face. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas survécu...mais votre mutation..."

"Je l'ai chargé...", dit-il à nouveau. "...Et la balle ?"

"La balle à explosé parce que les tumeurs étaient chargée. Le transfert de charge." Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "ça n'avait pas de sens jusqu'à ce que vous m'expliquiez votre mutation."

"Je ... Je l'ai chargé ?", répéta-t-il pour la quatrième fois."Je suis un trou du cul !", cria-t-il, se levant de son lit d'hôpital, arrachant la IV de son bras et tout ce qui n'aurait pas du être là. Ses yeux brillaient de rage.

"Où allez-vous ?", demande Gretchen, paniquée, alors qu'il avançai vers le placard, saisissant son pantalon taché de sang.

"Merde, merde, merde !" Il attrapa ses bottes et enleva sa chemise d'hôpital.

"Non, ne-", commença à le mettre en garde Gretchen.

Sa poitrine ...

"Je ..." Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. "Je ..." Ses doigts frôlèrent le pansement qui encerclait sa poitrine. Il aurait une cicatrice. Un dizaine de cicatrices.

Que s'était-il fait ?

"Mon...", il commença à étouffer. Son.. Son quoi ? Tout. Sa poitrine était déchiqueté, son visage était cassé, son épaule était brisée, sa main était désarticulée, ses côtes étaient décimées. Il ne sera jamais le même. "Je suis un trou du cul !", hurla-t-il à nouveau, frappant de son poing le mur, laissant un trou.

Rien ne sera pareil.

"Calmez-vous !", siffla Gretchen. "Ou je vous jure que je vais vous endormir !"

"Je dois sortir d'ici.", Rémy s'approcha de la porte. Ses genoux refusaient de coopérer, sa tête tournait et ses côtes s'écrasaient entre elle. Putain, il avait foiré.

"Vous ne partirez pas !" Gretchen gagna la porte bien avant lui, lui bloquant le chemin. "Si vous quittez cette salle, vous allez mourir."

"Dégagez.", avertit Rémy.

"Ils savent que vous être un mutant maintenant." Gretchen refusa de bouger. "Tout le monde dans cet hôpital pense que vous êtes une erreur de la race humaine ! Je n'ai pas dormi pendant trois jours pour garder cette porte fermé et pour vous garder en sécurité !"

"Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette attaque.", l'informa Rémy. "Je ne suis pas le méchant ici."

"Dans le cas où vous n'êtes pas au courant," le coupa Gretchen. "La relation entre les mutants et les humains n'est pas à son maximum." Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le journal qui était à coté de son lit. "Et _cela _n'améliore certainement pas les choses."

Il suivit son regard.

Ce fut l'image qui attira son attention. Des fois, en première page, il y avait des photos de batailles, de guerres sanglantes. Où alors, c'était comme la photo de la fille Afghane, pendant l'occupation soviétique en Afghanistan. Mettre un visage sur une guerre.

Ce fut le cas.

Rémy s'avança habillement vers le journal et le pris entre ses doigts.

Elle était belle. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient devant ses yeux verts qui étaient inondés de larmes. Ses lèvres rouges étaient légèrement séparées alors qu'elles laissaient passer un gémissement au moment où le coup de feu avait été tiré. Et son expression était ... dévastée. L'image d'une fille dont le monde s'écroulait. Ecrasée. Brisée. Vulnérable.

Humaine.

Scott était derrière elle. Ses dents étaient teintée de rouge, du sang coulait sur son menton. Sa visière brillait d'un rouge vif.

Et c'est ce que vendait l'image.

Son innocence et son courage.

Un image pour décrire une guerre.

"Je suis un trou du cul ..."

**o0o**

Merci à**Rem**pour sa review, je n'ai pas pu aller plus vite pour traduire et poster :P

Et merci à **Algol D**.**DarkWalker**pour son ajout.

Plus que 3 chapitres ...


	16. Chapitre 15

Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Jamie Hook

Titre original: Only The Good.

Auteur: Jamie Hook

Traductrice: NameIs.

**o0o**

**Seulement le bien**

_"... Des témoins disent que l'affrontement a commencé quand deux mutants sont passés à travers une fenêtre du centre communautaire où les 'Friends of Humanity' s'étaient rassemblés pour les Marche contre les Mutants. Graydon Creed se serait confronté aux deux Mutants, l'altercation menant à la découverte des liens familiaux de Creed, à savoir le Mutant Victor Creed, l'un des Mutant qui est passé à travers la fenêtre. Victor Creed a été ensuite appréhendé après avoir subi de graves lésions cérébrale. Graydon Creed a depuis perdu la majorité de ses partisans, des donneurs, et sa réputation ..."_

Les yeux d'Eric arrêtèrent de lire les mots dans l'article qui devait apparaître sur tout les journaux du pays. Peut-être même du monde.

"J'ai causé par mal de choses, non ?", dit Eric à haute voix.

"Un jeune homme innocent est mort", lui répondit Charles Xavier dans la salle de conférence de l'Institut Xavier. Il n'allait pas enfermer Magnéto, ni le remettre aux autorités. Ça ne servirait qu'à raller des Mutants à sa cause. Un cause qui avait déjà abimé et perturbé un manoir. "Je dirais que tu as fait beaucoup de Bazard, oui."

Erik passa une main sur son front.

Lui et Xavier restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé.", souffla enfin Erik. " Comme ça pouvait être épuisant."

Xavier ne se risqua pas à demander ce qui pouvait être épuisant.

"J'ai toujours pensé que lorsque le premier Mutant tomberait, je me sentirais...", continua Erik, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vide. Peut-être dans l'avenir. Peut-être dans le passé."Innocent. Et ça aurait prouvé que ces _êtres humains_ 'civilisés' étaient capables du pires, ça aurait montré leur préjugés. Mais ..." Il fit une pause, avalant difficilement sa salive. "Je me sens ... fatigué."

"Ce n'est pas le premier, Charles. Il ne sera pas le dernier." Erik se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. "Un jour, ce sera toi, enterré dans ce jardin, Charles. Ou moi. Mes enfants. Les tiens." Il se frotta les yeux. "Je suppose que ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est 'Où finit-elle, quand ? _Si_ je commence cette guerre, où finira-t-elle ? Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meurt ? Jusqu'à ce que nos enfants payent pour nous ?"

"Jusqu'à ce que tu t'arrêtes.", répondit fermement Xavier. "Change.", dit-il, et ce n'était pas une suggestion, ni un ordre. C'était l'avis d'un ami. "Viens chez nous."

"Devenir un X-man ?", demanda Erik, incrédule.

"Apprend-leur." Charles montra le manoir de ses mains. "Enseigne leur ce que tu sais. Enseigne leur des choses que je ne peux pas.", plaida-t-il.

Les yeux d'Erik se posèrent sur le journal. Il n'accepterais pas l'offre.

Mais, il ne la refuserait pas non plus.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" Erik changea de sujet quand il montra la photo sur la première page.

Xavier suivi ses yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

**o0o**

Toutes personnes qui frappaient à sa porte faisaient demi-tour. Celui apportait la nourriture ou du réconfort repartait. Elle avait eu recourt plusieurs fois à la violence. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre leur _merde._

Elle n'avait ni mangé ni dormi depuis ce qui lui semblait des mois. Elle était trop fatiguée pour dormir. Trop fatiguée pour se lever. Trop fatiguée pour marcher. Des cernes violettes marquaient ses yeux, qui étaient tout aussi sombres. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusé. Elle était encore plus pâle.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait était regarder par la fenêtre.

Les choses n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Elle était éveillée. Elle l'avait été pendant des heures, peut-être même des jours. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le temps était une des choses qu'elle ne comptait plus.

Ses yeux regardèrent ce qui semblait être un chat roux assis sur le balcon. Pas qu'un chat roux était étrange pour qu'elle le fixent comme ça, mais un chat roux avec un journal entre ses dents l'était.

Un rire sans humour s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le chat pencha la tête.

Il appuya son nez contre la vitre en face d'elle. "_Tu vas bien ?"_

Rogue secoua la tête.

Il lâcha le journal et frappa de sa patte la vitre. "_Ouvre la fenêtre."_

Rogue secoua la tête.

Le chat lui lança un regard noir. "_Têtue."_

Rogue renifla et s'allongea plus profondément dans sa couverture, cherchant à calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Le chat miaula à nouveau. "_Ouvre la fenêtre."_

"Va-t-en." La voix de Rogue se brisa.

Le chat la regarda. "_Très bien, si tu ne veux pas ..."_ Le chat s'éloigna et se jeta sur la poigné de la fenêtre, réussissant à l'ouvrir. Le chat rentra dans la chambre, amenant du froid lui."

"Va-t-en !" répéta Rogue, des larmes commençant à apparaître aux bords de ses yeux. "Je veux être seule !"

D'un mouvement gracieux, le chat bondit sur le matelas, juste à coté d'elle. Des yeux jaunes la regardèrent fixement.

Rogue se recroquevilla, tremblante. "S'il te plait. Laisse moi ... Juste tranquille..."

Pendant une demi seconde, Rogue pensa que le chat allait partir; mais, fidèle à sa nature, le chat allait fermer la fenêtre d'un coup de patte et retourna aux côtés de Rogue, et d'une bref mouvement de la tête, s'installa en silence, ne bougeant plus.

Et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment. Ou peut-être quelques instants. Elle ne comptait plus le temps.

"Il ...", étouffa Rogue, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle prie le chat et le colla sur sa poitrine. "_Il me manque tellement_." Elle sanglota dans sa fourrure.

Le chat aux yeux jaunes eut l'air choqué et peut-être un peu irrité par cette explosion d'émotion, troublée par la façon dont la jeune femme passait ses doigts dans sa fourrure comme si elle recherchait du confort. Si Mystique ne pouvait pas être une bonne mère pour sa fille, elle pouvait être au _moins _un bon chat, même si elle baissait dans sa propre estime sous cette forme.

Ainsi, elle s'installa à côté de sa fille adoptive et ronronna une mélodie jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme brisée tombe de fatigue.

Parce que, après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

**o0o**

Merci à **Rem**, qui est toujours au rendez vous ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu :)

lus que deux chapitres !

Chapitre suivant : Gretchen Mills en a assez, le Dr Michael Hanson perd une chemise et Rémy Lebeau prend une décision très importante.


End file.
